Gundam Build Fighters: This New Game
by DevilKingofFate
Summary: This is the side story of Gundam Build Fighters: Finding A Path! Sora Fukui a shut in NEET had got into some trouble with the Masachika Group and the only way out is to make a deal and work for them. Now He is attending a prestigious rich high school to work things out, But the problem is that there is a big turf war going on! Can Sora survive through this trial or will he fail?
1. The Prolouge

I made a deep depressing sigh as soon as I stepped out in front of the school gates of the Sacred Anastasia Academy slouching and feeling annoyed. In case if anybody was wondering I'm not rich at all in fact I'm just a poor NEET shut in and in debt. So why am I in this prestigious rich high school? Well I guess I should let you all know as it all started when I was little.

* * *

Back then I wasn't as poor with my family and lived in a middle class life as we enjoyed our average day life. But suddenly we found out that my parents were actually in debt with some loan sharks and with some gambling debts as well. A little bit after that my parent died only leaving me and my little baby sister and since I couldn't able to raise her on my own I had to put her into some dormitory school which raise my debt even more so. At first I tried to working part time but unfortunately that did not go as well as I had thought it would, so I tried other things such as underground gambling. For a while it was going well until the people I played with weren't exactly fair into giving up their money. In the end when I turned fourteen I dropped out of school and became a shut in NEET and figuring out ways I could get money. That's when it hit me that I should try hacking.

I was pretty confident into my hacking skills since my mom was a computer expert, as I assembled my own computer even since I was younger when my parents were still alive, not that I have any other choice to begin with. I was able to access the internet on my own and started to get hired for my services then soon I started hacking for my own fun if I'm too bored with old eroge and H-games I play with. But one day after I turned sixteen I decided to take on the big fish of the sea and hacked into the Masachika Group. At first it was pretty easy for me to get into through their security with my skills, but sadly it didn't take very long for them to figure me out and they've quickly found me out. And so let's just say they've decided to pay a visit without leaving a call or an notice.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! IIII'M SOOOORRRYYY!" I ran for my life carrying my laptop through alleyways and building as I heard bullets firing off towards me. Reason why I have my laptop with me was probably because I panicked too much and took it with me without realizing.

"Come back here kid we just want to talk to you is all, if possible I don't want to shoot you anymore then I have too." A tall male with a tuxedo suit, who looks a lot like secret agent from a popular spy movie.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna die…" I hid behind a wall cowering in few while clinging to my laptop for dear life mumbling to myself. I peeked a look around the corner and spot the male looking at the other direction. Good now is my chance to escape quietly, and so I took that chance and turned around but as soon as I stepped forward. My foot accidently kicked an empty soda can. MOTHERFUCKER!

"Hey he's over here!" The tall male called over his subordinates as they ran towards me.

"Just my god damn luck!" I ran for my life once again hoping I won't be caught. As I kept running thinking I'm gonna make the clear, but at that moment more men in fancy suits blocked out my path. I stopped running and fell on my ass in despair looking at the ones that were chasing me and caught up to me. C-crap I don't wanna die like this! I don't want to die as a virgin who never even had the chance to touch a woman's breast! At least give me something before I die please God! You at least gotta owe me that. Next thing I knew my face was complete covered in darkness then I was knocked out cold.

* * *

Afterwards I woke up as everything was still shrouded in darkness until what seemed to be a black sack was pulled off of my head. I looked around only to find myself sitting on a fancy looking sofa, and the room had sparked with an elegant western-style room. Even though it had a western-style room it still had a lot of Japanese decorations which oddly fitted well with the room.

"Hello, there Sora Fukui." Over at the far end of the room a famine and mature voice was called out behind one those white shadowed screens that allow you to see the shadow figure of the person behind the screen. I gulped swallowing my spit as I began to have cold sweat running down from my head. "It seems that you dug yourself a little too deep into our territory and I ensure you that would result in punishment. Chances are I would prefer have you sentenced to death." With a cold demining voice the women stared at me through the screen as I felt that she grabbed onto my soul.

"Hyyee! I'm sorry I didn't think that…"

"No you did think and thought you were gonna get away with it too. You gotten too cocky with your skills and believed that nothing would stop you. Am I wrong Sora Fukui?"

Shit it's as if she saw right through me. Well I am about to die so I might as well come clean and be honest, heck worst case scenario is that she'll doesn't kill me and just torches me. After sighing one last time I finally calmed myself down and looked at the shadowed figure. "Yeah it's true, out of a whim I thought it'll be fun to take on something more challenging, but in the end it was a draw."

"A draw you say?" The woman sounded confused on my statement.

"Yeah a draw as in a tie, both sides won or didn't win." I kept a calm composed expression while I retorted to her back.

"I know what it means, but I want to know is that what make you say that since clearly you're the one with an unfortunate situation and could not get a way."

"Ah, yeah it is true that I failed to escape and you have captured me and by no means had I let myself to get captured, I was truly trying to run away with my life on the line." I couldn't really see but I can feel that the woman had narrowed her eyes to me. "But, when I hacked into database it was actually pretty easy and weak for me to bypass your security." With a sharp smirk of my mouth I rest my right cheek on my right hand that was resting on the arm rest of the sofa. Well despite having a shitty life it wasn't all that bad I mean at least I had some fun with it and my little sister is out of harm's way so I might as well go feeling some what accomplished.

"I see is that right?" Her voice turned low as she thought about it and for a moment it sounded like as if she had smiled. "Well then it seems like I was right about you Sora Fukui so how about we make a deal."

"Eh…?" A deal?" Wait what did she mean she was right about me? Did she foresee all of this?

"It looks like you're confused about something. Well I don't blame you, so how about this if you work for me and do your job well. I'll pay off your debt you inherited from your late parents and pay the finds of your sister's intuition for her schooling leaving you a clean slate. But if you refuse this offer or fail to comply with your work…I'll personally see it to your punishment."

"W-what your serious?!"

"Yes, dead serious."

This could be my one and only chance but if screw up I'm dead for sure. I gulp my throat trying to swallow my saliva again. I put on a stern expression trying to think about it deeply.

"Well?"

"…I accept your offer."

"Very well I recognize you for your talents so pray that you don't disappointment me, Sora Fukui."

"R-right I won't!"

* * *

A few days later I was informed of my job to be accepted to a high class high school called Sacred Anastasia Academy in Kobe, Japan near Kasumoto City. There I'm supposed to do some detective work while I'm there and keep the school under its control. Great my luck just struck me once again, why can't my luck ever match with my last name? I sigh to myself depressingly as time moved back to the present where I stand in front of the gate slouching. I mean come on I'm just a NEET for crying out loud even with this fancy uniform on I still look like a slob. The collar on my dress shirt is unbutton while untucked, as the yellow tie only hanged lousily around my neck, and the red jacket was unbutton as well. I look as if I did not belonged here at all. I can hear the whispers of the other students passing by giving me weird and disgustful looks.

Yeah, yeah have your fun filled of looks, but damn I'm not use to large filled crowds I better quickly get out of here and fast too. I walks through the gates with a fast pace rushing through inside. After fifteen minutes of power walking I found myself to an empty hallway as I sigh in relief. "Good a nice secluded area…man am I really going to be alright like this? I just want to hurry up and get this done so I can go home without any worry."

"Ahhh, there you are Fukui-sama I was looking for you. Now shall we be on our way?" A handsome looking butler bowed gracefully at me as he looks about in his early to his mid twenties.

"Huh?" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised up. "How did you know my name?"

"My apologies Fukui-sama, but the Mistress is waiting for you as she had been expecting you. I ensure you that any questions you might have will be answered, now then please follow me." With a gentle smile and his eyes closed he stood straight up as he turned around and walks towards the other way.

"Uh ok I guess I'll go along." The Mistress huh? Could it be that woman I had met a while back? Well it couldn't hurt to find out. I followed the butler to a room which is apparently the chairman's office. It must be that woman who gave me this job and offer the deal to me. As we entered the room which is vastly wide and large completely different from a classroom or an office that I usually see. It looks more like private room for some rich people and not an office, there's a window behind the desk big enough to be its own wall as you can see practically everything from the view, two fancy looking western sofa's that has an elegant coffee table between them, A few large bookshelves filled with books and cabinets that have expensive looking dishes such as tea cups. It also has its own flower bed near the window; damn I wouldn't be surprised if it even had its own hot tube. But what really caught my eyes was the one female beauty that's sitting on the chairman's chair with a dignified smile.

I knew for a fact this was not the woman I had met a few days ago, but still has that same aura about her…no this girl has more of a darker aura then the woman. For one thing I know is that this girl is about the same age as me that there is obvious. Her twin tails were golden blonde like the sun itself, her iris eyes were brown but it was a color that would be closer to red then brown, her skin was pure like the white snow in the winter, and her body was magnificently slender as her bust was perfect as well not too big nor too small and a perfect round shape. God I would do anything just to grope them! She was indeed have the perfect out look for a princess from a fairy tale and one can tell that she at least have foreign blood in her. There is one thing that is preventing me to jump onto her was that aura around her, and from my experience of reading people. I can tell with just once glance is that this person is dangerous to mess with.

"You must be Sora Fukui." With her dignified smile she scans my body with her eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet with you, my name is Lilith Himura and if you're wondering about how I have a Japanese surname even though my appearance is that of a foreigner, well it's too complicated and not important so I won't bore with silly back stories." The butler servers her a small cup of tea as he placed it in front of her gentlemen like. She picks up the tea and places it on her lushful lips and takes a sip of it. "I am the chairman's daughter who runs this fine establishment and is a relative of the current head of the Masachika Group. At the moment he is out taking care of some business and won't be back for quite a while so I've been placed to be in charge. Now onto business I have been ordered from Kimiko Masachika to be your supervisor and to assist you on your job."

"Kimiko Masachika? If I remember right she's the head of the Masachika Group."

"That's right, and you had already met her." She continues to take a sip of her tea.

I met her? Wait that woman…could that be Kimiko Masachika? Well no matter I have to worry about this more than her.

"As you can see there is a turf war going on and it was all because of my father allowed it no more like responsible for it." She gives out a small exhausting sigh but then puts on her dignified smile. "My, he can be such a child letting things getting out of hand just because he enjoys games. Well I don't blame him because I do too enjoy games that he makes." She giggles to herself with a satisfied smile.

"Heeeeeh, I also enjoy games too."

"Really? Then I do hope we can get along well."

"Hmm, that maybe impossible but perhaps you could say tolerate."

Lilith shifted her expression into being surprised as she looked at me being puzzled. "What makes you say that? Is it because you view me as a selfish wealthy person and you feel jealous that you are poor and unfortunate?"

"Yes and no! I do feel that I'm envious of you rich folks of having an easy life but that is not the reason why." I lean in closer to her beautiful face. God she really is beautiful if I'm not in the heat of the moment my heart would be pounding right now. "The reason why is because you view the people and judge them weather they are weak or strong and divide them then control them. You believe that the strong should stand up high as the weak can crawl onto the ground."

She slightly widens her eyes in surprise but still remained calmed about it. "Oh my I never had thought that I would be that easy to read, but yes that is true and it's not like I'm trying to hide it either. So are you one of those people who think differently like everyone is created equal or that there are no strong people and everyone is weak so we should stick together and be united?"

I grinned at her as I picked up a cookie from her plate and I leaned back while placing it in my mouth and eats it. "Huh, are you stupid? Of course not I've learned that everyone is different no matter what, so I agree with your views along with your ideals and all for it." Lilith stayed quiet as she looks at me with a smile. It looks like she figured out why I'm different. "But do know what makes us different?"

"Hmm, if I have to guess it would be that you believe in possibilities?" She tilts her head slightly to the side trying to fain ignorance cutely. I gotta say it is working but I can tell she knew right when I answered her.

"Ding, ding you are correct I believe that the weak can become strong, but if they can't then they should just stay being weak. Still there's the possibility that they will overcome that and I'm betting on it. I'm no Shounen hero from some weekly manga so don't expect me with something like a positive sense of justice. Everyone was made to be different from one another." I place my hands onto the desk for a declaration. "So I'll say this, that I accept playing your game!" Both of us smiled to each other deviously.

"I'm very happy to hear that and I'm looking forward to this very much so."

I chuckled to myself and begin to walk away towards the exit of the room. "Well I have some work to do now so I'll see you later." I waved at her with the back of my hand.

"Hold on there I think your forgetting something here." Lilith stops me in my tracks with her words.

"Eh…?" I start to get cold sweat.

"I didn't just bring you over here just to introduce myself to you. I have your class schedule here, or did you think that with our conversation you would make me forget about it and giving you the excuse to ditch classes or the school so you can do whatever you like? If so, than I would have to report to Masachika-sama." She smiles at me cynically as she pulled out a sheet of paper from the desk and held it up.

Damn it she figured me out and there's only one way to get out of this. I turned around and leaped forward as I did a barrel roll when I landed and prostrated myself in front of her. "I AM SORRY!" I screamed out at top of lungs throughout the room. "I just wanted to play my eroge and H-games because I saw how beautiful you are and it made me want to touch your boobs!" The butler puts on a shocked face and Lilith just stares at me with widen eyes and a blank face. "I just want to forget this stressful week and coming back to school while mentally unprepared made it worse for me. So forgive me!"

The butler narrows his eyes at me as he made a fake cough. "Shall I dispose of this-."

"Pff…Pff! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Oh my, you certainly are an entertaining fellow, very well you are forgiven. But remember this you don't work with us but for us." She smiles mischievously towards me. It's like she's expecting something out of that statement, alright I'll play your game.

I stood up straight and grabbed the sheet of paper that Lilith held into her hand. "Thank you very much and I'll go to class now." I made a quick bow to her and exits out of the room.

Lilith smiles elegantly as she takes another sip of her tea with her eyes closed.

"Are sure that boy will cooperate with us milady? He seems…too shady if you ask me."

"Of course he will cooperate with us whether it was because of the deal or not."

"So you're certain that he'll stick by your side?"

"Yes, more closer than we would want." Lilith takes her last sip of her tea in the cup.

"Excuse me? But I do not understand."

"You know people are always deciding whether to side with me or go against me simple as that right?"

"Yes?"

Lilith leans back on her chair with her closed eyes and slowly opens them with a small faint smile. "But with him it's more complex; I never really had met anyone who can decide to be on my side and on his own side."

"So he seeks to betray you mistress then should we quickly dispose of him." With a cold demeanor voice he elegantly bows to her.

"You absolutely will do no such thing to him." She glares at her butler with the corner of her eyes.

"Your pardon Milady?"

"Let him do as he please because, I really am looking forward to it. Since it'll be a nice change of pace; rather than dealing with the usual weaklings."

"Very well I'll do as you say."

"Thank you Godou now then let us set up for today's event."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

I walk through the hallways while looking at my class schedule looking to look for my homeroom class. After awhile I made it to my homeroom right when the bell rang.

"Hello class we have a new transfer student today so please accept him as one of your friends." The teacher said to his students in uncaring manner as he called me in.

I walked into the class slouching and stood in front of everyone and holy shit there's a lot of people here and I feel my cold sweat seeping out. The classroom looked like a university classroom where the students sit on the round bleacher like desks. "Uh m-my name is S-Sora Fukui!" I nervously introduced myself as I bowed to them awkwardly. I can hear their whispers and quiet laughs trying to make fun of me behind my back. It's only to be expected I mean I do look sloppy and made things awkward for myself. This is why I hate going to school, it's always about putting up with appearances and trying to prove something that your not.

"You can pick your seat Fukui-kun and that will be your arranged seat for the remainder of the semester."

"R-Right, hehe…." I walked up the steps and sat towards the back near the window. I gave out a soft sigh. Then a male student next me waved his hand at me and he was a pretty handsome fellow too with his brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey there new guy my name is Kenshin Mori." He smiles brightly at me as he introduces himself. "It's nice to meet you."

"Uh, right nice to meet you too." After class had ended everyone packed up their things and did what they wanted to do whether it's leaving the classroom for some lunch or hang around the classroom and talk. Just when I got up from my seat Kenshin got up as well.

"Hey wanna grab some lunch together and I'll show you around the school." Kenshin continues to smile brightly as he invites me over.

"There he goes again trying to help people out by having them fit in." one of the male students looked at us as he spoke out.

"That's just how he is, but that's just what makes him dreamy!" A female student blushed as she held onto her cheeks.

"Hold it right there Kenshin Mori! I don't think this guy is someone you want to get involved with. He's here for some reason probably being backed by someone powerful for them to send a slob here." A beautiful Chinese female student had approached me as she looks at us. She has light tanned skin with a slender athletic and busty body probably from doing martial arts training, and she has long dark green hair that is tied into a pony tail and still reached to her butt.

"Oh come on Mei that's no way to talk to the new guy you should give him a chance." Kenshin retorted to the Chinese beauty named Mei.

"Hmph, one should not be so foolish to be as too trusting especially in times like these." Mei pulled out a Chinese decorated fan of a dragon and unfolds it as she uses it to cover the lower half of her face. She glares at me with her narrowed black iris eyes.

At that moment I leaped forward towards her grabbing her hand with both of mine. "This is EXELENTO! A Chinese beauty such as yourself with a condescending attitude is simply awesome!" My hand trails up from her wrist to her shoulder as I placed my cheek to her stomach. "As I thought you have martial arts training!"

"H-hey! Just W-what are you? Where do you think your touching?" Mei was in panic while slightly blushing from my body contact and everyone was left speechless with their jaws dropped except for Kenshin who was only smiling wryly.

"I know exactly what you need! You should put on a pair of reading glasses with cat ears and tail going Nyaa~!" As I was shouting out I did a cat like pose from the usual cat like characters of an anime.

"There is no way I would degrade myself to that level you createn!"

"It seem like you two are getting along just fine." Kenshin being clueless about the scene he continues to smile and compliments both me and Mei.

"NOOOO! There is no way that we are getting along! Not even close! What make you even think that!" Mei continues to shout out at us as she points to me angrily.

"But I think you would look cute." Kenshin scratches the back of his head slightly while still smiling.

"Eh…M-me…C-cute!?" Mei blushes wildly as she looks at the clueless male student Kenshin.

"Ah!" With a small dap to my palm from my hand I gained a better insight of her. "This is even better! Let your tsun-…Blagh!" At moment I took a high kick to the face and landed on my back.

"You be quiet! You are nothing but disgusting pervert, and bring shame to your family!"

I sat back up trying to shake off the pain. "Owowow, that really hurt, but let me tell you something about me." I stare at her with narrow eyes with a serious expression. Mei flinch a bit feeling how serious I am. "Yes, you are absolutely correct I am indeed a pervert! I enjoy playing H-games and my eroge it is how I lived my life!"

"H-He admits it with a straight face!?" All the other students were even more in shock at the scene. Even Mei's jaw was dropped unable to figure me out.

"J-just forget it, I'm leaving. Kenshin you should come too we have future plans to discuss." While still blushing Mei grabs Kenshin by his collar of his shirt and drags him out of the class. Well that was certainly entertaining anyways I should go take a look around and see what I can gather.

* * *

I walked around searching through the school trying to gather information but unfortunately it was tougher then I had imagined, yet still managed to get some information on what's going on in this school. Lilith was right there's a turf war going on but the question is how and why. After a few minutes later I went into the library and got on a computer looking through the schools recent history. Of course there's only so much that it would show due to the public for research alone, but I'm not just anyone. I easily hacked into the school's mainframe and bypassed there security. "Now let's see what we have. Ahhh there it is Sacred Anastasia's conflict and it seems that Lilith was right again about her father being the start of things. He abolished the Gunpla Club not because it was getting in the way of the students education, but because there was no need for it after allowing free right the use of Gunpla in the school. This made sudden spike of Gunpla activity in the school by sixty percent in the spam of one semester and this happened two years ago as well. In those two years the school started to split up into different factions and there are currently four major factions along with independent fighters who work as hired guns. Hehehe, oi oi oi just what is this? This is just like a Gundam anime waiting to happen…no it already had happen, and here I thought I would get this done simple as solving few cases but this something a whole lot different!?"

I continue to search through more information to see what I can get my hands on. "There's still isn't much of any information on to the reason of why it all started. Tch, all I can guess is that these four factions have their own egotistical ideals on taking over the school in hoping to get some sort of backing of the Masachika Group. That's the only logical explanation I can come up with. Hm? What's this, Kenshin is a leader in one of the four factions? Now that's interesting never really thought of him the egotistical type. And of course this doesn't surprise me at all; Lilith is also a leader of her own faction. This leaves the other two a mystery well at least one of those two have some info but the other there's practically nothing." As I think deeply on the matter my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed out the phone and there was a message telling me to head back for a special event. The sender of the message was obvious to me even with an unknown number. There is only one person that I know who has my personal and contact information, and would order me around. It must be none other than her Lilith Himura. I gave out a small sigh as I closed everything from the computer and gets up out of my seat then leaves the school's library. By following my intuitions I was right on the money as I entered the chairman's office.

* * *

"Hello Sora-kun, I'm glad to see you again what brings you to visit me at a perfect time like this?" With a dignified smile the ever so beautiful Lilith fain ignorance towards me.

"You know you shouldn't be acting innocent after sending me a message telling me to head back and there is only one person in this school that I know who would know me enough to tell me otherwise." I stared at her with a straight face showing her the message that she sent me. "And considering you said perfect timing just now proves that you did send this message to me when it wrote something about a special event am I right?"

With a cheery like attitude she leaned forward to me looking at the message. "Oh so you did get the message that makes me happy." She clasped her hands together acting innocent and cheerful.

I can only give out a tiny soft sigh as I put away my phone. "So, what's this special event that you have ever so been planning?"

"Hmm, it's actually more like an announcement but you're going to have to wait and see." Her cheerful smile turned one into mischief as she looks at me. "But before we can start tell me what you have learned so far." She walks back to the front of the desk and rest her round shaped buttocks on the edge of the desk.

"I would say just about the basics at least. You were telling the truth about this being a turf war and that your father was the one responsible for it. There are four different leaders one in each faction, two of them doesn't really surprise me as you are actually one of them and the other was an ex-member of the Gunpla Club before it was abolished…no not just a member he was a captain through his skills despite being a first year at the time, but since the club was taken down. It left a huge scar on club members and now they want revenge and rebuild the club to monopolize Gunpla. That last part was just an assumption of my own since I didn't have much time to get a complete look on the information. You on the other hand are trying to bring back order to the school with your way of ruling it. But what did surprise me was Kenshin Mori a classmate of mine, considering he's not the egotistical type."

"Oh what makes you say that? Sure you two are classmates but knowing you, you shouldn't instantly know who he is." Lilith cross her arm as looks at me with her mischievous smile.

"I don't need to know who he is at a personal level." I looked back her with a sharp grin of my mouth as I stare at her straight into her eyes.

"Oh? What makes you so sure about that?"

"Let's just say I picked up a certain skill during my experiences in life. I can say for certain that he's not thinking anything big but it is enough to have others rally up behind."

"I see, so what did you get from the fourth leader?"

I just gave a shrug with my shoulders while making a careless casual smile. "Actually for some reason I wasn't able to get much information on him or her. Their information was somehow separated from the others and all I can guess is that this person is either really smart on covering their tracks or that they are an ally that you want keep to yourself using them as a proxy."

"Oh that's very good of you to figure all that out in such a sort amount of time." Lilith claps her hands softly acting all impressed. "But unfortunately you're off about one thing, and that is for certain me and the fourth leader aren't allies so I'm just as much in the dark as you are." Heeeeeh is that right? Well this is a prestigious school for rich and intelligent kids so it's possible for her to miss a few things, but still why does it feel like she's playing with me? Well whatever the case it is it wouldn't really matter. "Now then I think it's about time to get things moving along." She leans off of the desk and head towards the door then stops. "Oh, I forgot to ask you something." Without turning her head towards me she kept facing forward. "Are you going to fight on my side Sora-kun?"

I smiled with excitement and anticipation. "Of course, I would be both your ally and your enemy while fighting for your side." As I said that; I can tell that she is feeling excited as I am even if I can't see her expression.

"I'm happy to hear that, and I'm glad that I was right about you Sora-kun. Now then follow me please we're going to make history." Her butler Godou opens the door as they walk out of the room.

"History huh? That sounds like a lot of fun." I follow her along as we entered into the school's gymnasium after making a pre-recorded message on the intercom. All of the students had gathered into the gymnasium waiting for what is to come.

* * *

As we entered into the gymnasium Lilith took in a deep breath with a smile on her face. "This is it the start of a new-…Eh?" When she looked around towards me her eyes became widen and confused as she sees me in a fiddle position shaking a leaf with cold sweat running through my face.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I just can't take large crowded places like this."

Lilith gives out a sigh of disappointment towards me as she slightly shakes her head side to side in pity. "I guess this an example of everyone is not perfect. Well no matter I still think this another side of you I find charming." She giggles to herself then kneels down to me and slaps me with both of her hands at my cheeks.

"Gah!" Damn that stung. I stopped shaking as I look at her.

"Now then, I'm going to need you to shape up for a little a bit I can't have my subordinates look this pathetic in front of everyone. So all I need you to do is just remain calm and stand next to me for a little bit and that's all you need to do. Can you at least do that?"

"….I can t-try b-but I d-don't think I c-can d-d-do it."

Lilith sighs under her breath as she snaps with her fingers summoning her butler. "Godou, please give him some of that tea that usually helps me take away my fatigue."

"Yes ma'am right away." With a quick bow Godou left us and then suddenly returns back within seconds appearing right next me like magic with a cup of tea. "Here you go Fukui-sama."

I took the cup that was handed to me shakingly and I steadily placed the cup to my mouth as I took a sip of it. Just like that my terror-filled face instantly turned into a complete bright satisfied expression. "Ahhh~! Thank you I feel much better now. Thanks a lot Godou-san."

"It was my pleasure but please try not to cause too much trouble for the Mistress Fukui-sama."

"Hmm, I'll try and you can just call me Sora."

"Very well Sora-sama."

"Are we about ready now?" Lilith had her arms crossed as if she was waiting patiently for us.

""Yes!"" Me and Godou said in unison as I put up a thumbs up.

"Good now lets get to business." She makes her way to the center of the spotlight and makes a slight fake cough when she stood in front of mic-stand. "Hello my fellow students the reason I had summoned you all here is because I am going to announce very special event that is going to last till the end of the school year. Hoping that'll end this long three years of fighting for your greed to take over this school. For now on when we fight with Gunpla you must make a wager of giving up something of equal value to what you challenged your opponent for; whether it is for money, part of there turf, someone to take on your side, or etc. Of course you can trick your opponent into challenging them something greater then what you are wagering, that's if you are clever enough to do so. Those who lose a fight must follow what the conditions as they are absolute as long as it's physically possible. Fail to comply with these conditions will lead to your imitate expulsion to your rights of Gunpla and remain as a regular student, and will lower your grades fifty percent." She says the last part with a smile as everyone felt troubled about it.

"I see this would greatly either prevent and control the students of their battles, or hasten the war to its end. That's defiantly a clever way to get people wild up." Mei narrows her eyes towards Lilith feeling uneasy as everyone mutters among themselves. "Still what are you planning Lilith Himura?"

"Oh but that is not all what I have to say, there is one more thing I have to say and it's very important especially to you leaders. Remember those King chess pieces that you had received whether it was given, passed down, or taken. So bear this in mind that piece represents everything you have. Call it your [Piece of Leadership] because of that piece is not only represents your leadership but also your territory, your army, and all of your rights including theirs as well. Losing that piece will give too choices…one you can swear your undying loyalty and allegiance to the winner and their leader, or two you refuse to do so will cause you and your army imitate expulsion from the school as your territory will be given to the winner and the leader he or she represents, and if your wondering about the mercenaries well the leader who hired them wins the prize. So those who are independent, you will lose more than what you gain if you have not decided on a side just yet." Lilith puts on a mischievous smile as everyone was left into shock as there eyes widen in fear and despair as they felt their rage bottling up.

All of the few students started shouting at each other trying to impose their opinions on, but they were all ignored. Except for a select few who remained quiet and calmed despite being shocked of these new rules.

"This is completely insane! There is no way we would agree to these terms it is unacceptable! Have you gone mad Lilith Himura?!" Mei raised her voice louder than anyone else as she glared down at Lilith.

"Hmm? I never said anything about you guys can agree to this or not, and no I'm perfectly sane." Lilith simply smiles and sways her index finger side to side. "It's a rule, don't like it then you better switch to a leader who you have absolute confidence in, or become a leader yourself. Oh I almost forgot leaders can select representatives to allow them wager the [Piece of Leadership] if they don't to wager it on there own and wager it against there opponents." The students start to riot up the place as they panic.

No way this is simply…over the top but at the same time it does save a lot of time for me, and makes things all the more interesting. I can't stop my shivering or my smile as I keep staring at Lilith in awe. This girl really knows how to put on a show and not only that. This is how you separate the weak from the strong. She knows what it means to be weak or strong. She knows that it doesn't matter if your rich or poor that doesn't define if you are strong or weak. With this….

"Now then let us start…." Lilith continues to look at the students as if she was looking down on them from the heavens as I kept my gaze upon her.

""This New Game!"" Both me and Lilith said so in unison.

* * *

This took place a month before Akira Kamijou, Ismaru Tachibana, Arisu Wakahisa, and Minoru Kashwagi had begun their journey.

Two months before Sei and Renji had their fated meeting.

Many months before the seventh Gunpla World tournament had begun.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hello everyone this is just a side story of the Gundam Build Fighters: Finding A Path! since I want create an new fanfic after watching No Game No Life. And with the help of Admiral Muffin I decided to take this into a school life theme. As you Can tell this has more of the No Game No Life feeling and plot like structure with the new rules into the game, since i want to create a more suspenseful mood into this fanfic with some mystery in it. Cool ain't?

Don't worry I'll still continue Finding A Path! story, this is just some thing I want get off of my chest and see what people would think of it. I'll do my best to finish with the main story, but at the moment I'm dealing with some small writers blocks here and there with that story so please be patient.

Thank and I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review.


	2. Rising Up In The Ranks

At that evening after school I had walked around the school trying to find the dorm rooms where I will be staying for the rest of the semester. "Grrr…this place is just way to huge and I think I'm already lost." I kept on walking for another hour until I bumped into a certain classmate of mine.

"Oh hey there Fukui-kun, are you fitting in well with the others?" Kenshin the ever so cheerful classmate of mine who sits next to me and also one of the four faction leaders greets me.

"Uh hey there, uhhhh Mori-san was it?"

"Kenshin is just fine with me, so what are you doing wondering around aimlessly?" Kenshin tilts his head in puzzlement while looking at me.

"That's cool you can just call me Sora then, and tell you the truth I think I'm a little lost I can't seem to find my room." I showed him a piece of paper which has the number of my room.

"Hmm…" he takes a look at the piece of paper in my hand. "Oh, your room is just down the hall to the right then you take a right again and you should find it there."

"Aw thanks." I said with a low tone of voice which sounded kind of ungrateful on my end. Whatever sooner I'm there the sooner I can get away from these people, and as soon as I take my first step forward he stands there with his usual child like smile with sunshine and rainbows…it is starting to piss me off.

Kenshin points something out as he just stands there watching me "Not a problem, and if your ever in need of trouble you can come to me for anything I'm happy to help out with anything. So don't be stranger since we're all friends, well at least until I'm able to show the goodness of everyone." As he continues to talk aura of his body suddenly shines off like the sun itself. God damn this guy is just too bright for me!

I stood still with a weird look on my face as if this guy is just too foreign for me to comprehend. "…Leave now or I'll leave."

"Ah! Sorry Sora-kun I'll get out of your way now. Let's hangout sometime ok?" Kenshin walks off while waving bye at me.

"The hell just happened?" Unable to process on what fuck just happened I decided to forget about it and went through the directions as Kenshin instructed and found my room that I had been assigned to. I open the door and walk inside only to see something I wouldn't believe in my wildest dreams. This isn't some dorm room! This is like a hotel suite! I look back and forth from the door's number to the room itself repeatedly which felt like ten minutes to process. I stopped after finally realizing that this is my room as I see my boxes stacked neatly inside of the room. "Hehehe Hahahaha! This is a dream come true! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I laughed and shouted out loud and loud enough that the entire floor can hear due to my excitement. I rushed over to my boxes wrapping my arms around them cuddling and snuggling up against them.

"Ahem." With a throat clearing sound came from the doorway behind me. It gave me startle as I turned my head slowly to the person at the door way and there he was none other than Lilith's personal butler Godou. "I take it that the room is to your liking Fukui-dono." Holding up his light smile one can tell that it is not a real one more an act while trying to be polite.

"Uhhhh, y-yeah it is hehehehe." I laughed while trying to hide my embarrassment. "Oh by the way this stuff is all necessary for me to do my work and stuff, as well as my entire life."

"Not to worry Fukui-dono I completely understand and I am no one to judge another." Liar! Your judging me right now! I can tell.

"R-right it's exactly as you said! Well either way…why are you here?"

"Ah! Do forgive me I wasn't trying to intrude or anything the door was already open when I arrived." Note to self remember to close the damn door and lock it. "Anyway I've come with a message to tell you from the mistress. She said there will be a meeting tomorrow after classes so please do attend as soon as possible." Godou does a light bow and walks away, but as soon as I look out the door way he had completely disappeared without a trace.

"Whoa…is he some kind of ninja or maybe he's like the informant from that anime Chika! Oh well now time for my babies." I quickly ran back to my boxes and start unpacking them which most of them were computers with eroges, and other anime related stuff; along with a couple of hentai and porno video games and movies. Hey I'm an Otaku shut in what would you expect? As for clothes I didn't really have all that much just only enough to get through a weeks worth or so. Finally I took out an old cellphone. I gave out a small depressing sigh and started to look through the contact information then stopped on a certain name. "I should give her a call just to let her know how I am doing." I took in a deep breath and pressed the dial button as I exhaled. The phone started to ring trying to connect to the other person, then that person answered the phone after a few rings.

* * *

"Hello? Nii-chan…is that you?" The one who was on the other end of the phone had a small quiet like girly voice who sounded quite young too.

"Yeah it's me Keiko. How are things over at school?" Yes Keiko Fukui my little sister who I had to leave behind…no it's more like having her move on ahead of me as I was the one left behind.

"Mm, I've been doing good but more importantly what happened? You suddenly hanged up on me last time you called and then I wasn't able to reach you for three days. It made me worried and scared." It was probably true since it sounded like she is about to cry.

"Ah sorry things sort of happened so I had to do some things but don't worry I'm fine. Well I will be pretty busy for awhile so I probably won't able to call you as much."

"You always say that Nii-chan…just tell me when we are able to live together again?"

"…I don't really know but I do know that we will able to do so sooner than I thought. But for now I gotta take care of some business."

"Nii-chan…." She isn't convinced by my words well I can't exactly blame her since I had to cut our conversation sort last time and not call back for three days straight.

"It's nothing dangerous I promise you that, so there is nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Really. Now I'll call you back another time your Onii-chan is gonna be busy with a lot of stuff now so you gonna have to do me a favor ok?"

"Anything Nii-chan!" Good she is finally starting to sound more energetic.

"Do your best at school for me and be sure to have some friends with you ok my cute Imotto." I gave out a big smile while speaking to the phone.

"Nii-chan I've already been doing that for the longest now you don't need to keep telling me that."

"Ah right my bad, still be good and most importantly."

"Have fun, right?" My little sister finished my sentence for me as she sounded cheered up.

"Exactly." We both hanged up without saying bye because we both know that's never gonna happen and we will see each other again soon. Saying bye would just mean that we gave up and I will not let that happen, my little sister is the only source of light, my ray of hope to continue on and it's not for me but for her. She doesn't deserve to live a life of hardships like the way I have lived. Soon afterward I stood up late playing various types of games to keep me from being bored before I decided to go to bed.

* * *

The next morning came about as I woke tirelessly and quickly freshen up as I brushed my teeth washed my face and lightly do my hair then I had gotten dressed for class as I head out. I walked through the halls I saw many other students battling each other Gunplas as I saw most of them feeling desperate and panicking. It was total chaos, I suppose this only meant to drive out the smaller individual factions compare to the four big major factions and I'm in one of them. The way things are the only ones that have any type of control would be those four either way at least this gives rid of the distractions. After a while I made it to my homeroom and surprisingly it seems quite…normal is it perhaps the fact that one of the four major faction leaders are here in the classroom?

"Ah! Sora-kun it's good to see you, come on class is about to start soon." There he is Kenshin Mori one of the big four that wants to run this place. But it is strange with some of his personality and characteristics; shouldn't he already have been challenged by many other people?

"Hmph! Mori-san you don't need to associate yourself with someone so…repulsive." Ah the Chinese chick that hangs around with mister walking on sunshine. What was her name again…Mei Sung was it?

"Aww, come on now Mei-chan we should just get along since we're all classmates and all."

Mei quickly blushed lightly as she heard him calling her by her first name but still holding up her high horse attitude. "N-NONSENSE! Not ever since what he did to me yesterday." She holds her arms shaking like a leaf.

"I'm sure it was an accident and that he didn't mean any harm. Try giving him a chance."

"Mmmmmnnnnngh, f-fine I will but I'm not doing it just because of you so don't think about it too deeply this is only for the moral of the troops!" Blushing even redder she quickly swings her face to the opposite direction from Kenshin while crossing her arms.

"Hehehe, right thank you Mei-chan." He continues to smile at Mei who only blushed more so steaming while putting up an hmph.

"Oh my god, a natural tsunadere!" My inner Otaku-ness takes over me as I shouted out pointing to Mei while feeling the excitement overwhelm me.

"SHUT UP! YOU BAKA!" She threw her fan directly at my head which hurt quite a bit as it smacked me on my forehead. Still the way she said troops must mean that she is probably the second in command and I get the feeling she is the one who puts them in check while Kenshin is the figure-head; kind of make sense if you think about it. After sitting down in my seat as class had started and went throughout the day usually with me sleeping or daydreaming about being an anime world doing whatever the hell I want, and during lunch breaks I see people still fighting weather it's for their money or to be the winners personal gopher. From what I heard things have defiantly become more chaotic now than in the past. After lunch we all went back to class and went through by the rest of the day pretty uneventful compare during the free periods or free time.

The bell of end of school had rang and everyone got up from their seats exited out of the classrooms to do their own thing such as club activities, going back their dorms, roam free through the city, etc. As for me I did what I was instructed to do and head out the 'Mistress's room' for some kind of meeting.

* * *

"Hello Sora-kun it's nice of you to finally drop by. I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." Lilith the blonde twin-tailed female who is sitting on head chair of the room is carrying a mischievous smile across her face. If I had to compare her to an anime character from what I can feel off of her she would be most likely Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live.

"Hmm…well technically you are my boss so I don't have much of a choice." I scratch the back of my head as I walk into the room carelessly and sat down on the couch where I see a hand full of students looking clean, composed, and uptight. While for me I'm looking pretty slouchy and feeling pretty tensed up but not enough for me to be shaken up.

"hmhmhm, and I thought you're here because you liked me such a shame. Still as long as you're here I don't really care for the reason why, but do drop in once in a while I enjoy your company." Lilith giggles haughtily and mischievously defiantly a different vibe from Kenshin when he told me to come and hangout with him. "Now then let us start this meeting." With her light smile she picked up her cup of tea and takes a sip out of it and then that is when someone decided to ask her.

"Umm, excuse me Onee-sama, may I ask something of you?" A female student with brunet hair in a pony tail raised her hand looking at Lilith feeling puzzled about something.

After putting the cup down Lilith looks at the student. "Yes, what is it Junko?"

"Who is this…lousy Neanderthal?" The one called Junko points to me while giving me a disgustful look.

"Huh?" I look back at her with head tilted to the side feeling puzzled. I'm not that disgusting am I?

"Oh him, how embarrassing I haven't introduced you to the team yet haven't I? Allow me to introduce you to my little chain of command." Lilith says with full of confidence.

"Uh sure go ahead." I stick my pinkie into my ear trying to clean it a bit.

"Everyone this man name is Sora Fukui. Even though doesn't look like much but I ensure on one thing." Everyone draws all their attention to Lilith who is busy trying to introduce me to everyone. "That Sora is…my lover." With simple bright smile she simply blurted out something way too unbelievable to comprehend.

""Eh…EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"" Everyone in the room was shocked beyond disbelief. I even saw some of the students spit out some of the tea they were drinking.

My hands slammed onto the table as I have an extreme ecstatic look on my face. "REALLY!? You really mean that?" For the first time in my life I felt accomplished that I have been given the chance to graduate from my virginity. All the other students were too much in denial as the looked back and forth repeatedly.

"Mistress please no more jokes that will cause people to get a heart attack." Godou the handsome butler was the only one that wasn't affected by his mistress's comment. In fact he brushed it off as one of her usual cruel jokes.

"Oh poo~ your always kill the joy of my fun Godou I just wanted to tease them for a bit." It looks like he wasn't wrong as Lilith puts on pouting expression feeling a bit disappointed. As for everyone else they took a deep breath in relief feeling as if had almost lost their soul just now. But for me it was complete utter disappointment and despair as I hide my face behind my knees while hugging my legs. I'm sorry Keiko it was a moment of weakness have pity on your dear big brother my cute adorable little sister! "Ufufuf." I can hear Lilith's giggles as she sees my reaction. "Well in all seriousness he is the newest addition to our ranks and I have high expectations from him." It's too late for trying bring me back to the world of the living you better apologize to me right now!

"Onee-sama, y-you must be joking again. This guys as one of us!?" Junko continues to instigate at me.

"No I'm not joking at all." Lilith puts on a scary looking serious face. "In fact I have higher expectations for him than you all." Everyone looks at me then to Lilith seeing if she is trying pull another joke but it did not seem that way they felt Lilith's aura was deadly serious. Godou had his eyes closed while facing downwards slightly. Which proves it, Lilith was not playing around this time.

"O-Onee-sama…." Junko quickly became horrified at Lilith's expression along with the other students.

"This is bullshit! There is no way that this guy is better then us!" This time a male student yelled out to Lilith.

"H-He's right I don't even think of him as an equal." Junko once again voice out her opinion.

In response Lilith gave out a small annoyed sigh then stood up from her chair. "Then let's prove that then. Test your abilities against this man and prove your worth to me."

"Fine we will!" Everybody agreed to do so and then turned there attention towards me with great ill intent.

"So what do you say Sora~kun?" She looks at me with her amber color eyes with her sadistic and yet elegant eyes as I'm still curled up in a ball.

"…Heh." After a small moment of silence I cracked a crooked smile as I squinted my eyes with excitement. "Ah…so you guys want to challenge me to a game huh? Hehehe I accept." Brimming with confidence I looked at everyone while no longer in a rolled up ball as I sat casually. "Let's begin the game."

"Very well, the rules I stated from yesterday applies here so make your bets." Lilith reminds us on the risks of losing and the awards for winning.

Everyone nodded to an agreement as they look at me with hostility. "If we win you are kicked out of this school with no questions asked." Junko decided to be the one call out their terms for winning.

"Oh it looks like you left quit the impression on them Sora-kun, ufufu." Lilith giggles at the sight of the scene.

"Geez and who do you think is at fault here?" I gave a small sigh as I looked at her through the corner of my eyes.

"Now, now I only spoke what is true so what are your terms?"

I slowly raised my index finger up dramatically while still smiling crooked and pointed at a single person. "Her." The one I pointed at was the girl named Junko.

"Eh!?" Junko felt shaken up as I pointed at her. "M-Me?"

"Well you have been bad mouthing at me throughout this whole ordeal so it should only be fair."

"So if we lose I leave the school and if you lose you leave the school right?" Junko reaffirms the bets on the table as she asked me.

"Yup that's the plan. Oh and if we happen to have a draw, how about a request?"

"You want us to accept you as an equal?" I only smile in response with my tongue slightly sticked out. "Alright I accept those terms."

"Ohhh this should be interesting." Lilith seems to be already enjoying this even though that match hasn't even started yet. And with a snap of her fingers the floor behind couches opened up as Gunpla battle table platform rose up ready to use. Whoa this school has stuff like that? Awesome. "Take out your Gunplas and get ready for your battle." As instructed everyone took out their Gunplas and stood on each end of the platform, except for me. "What's wrong Sora-kun getting cold feet already?"

"No it is not that it's just that I didn't bring my Gunpla with me today Hehehehe." I gave out a fake laugh trying to make them think I was hiding my embarrassment, but that wasn't the case. I just didn't want to tip off my hand before the real show.

"Hmm…I see well then you may pick a Gunpla from my various selections that are here." Lilith points out with her arm beside her with a sum of Gunplas that had already been built without any customizations or alterations to it, just your everyday vanilla type Gunplas.

The one I picked up was the GNX-612T/AA Superbia GN-X. "This one seems to be in more of my ally."

"Ok then let's start with the battle." As Lilith announced I moved to my spot of the battle system and place down my Gunpla. I spotted the other fighters Gunplas which were a Mercurius Suivant, a white Vayeate Suivant, Gundam Aesculapius, Gold Frame Amatsu, and a red GOUF Ignited. And there all vey well built I have to say I'm impressed but that doesn't mean I'll lose. The environment changed into a space with an asteroid field. We all launched out of our chambers and headed to the battlefield.

* * *

"Okay we have the advantage in numbers let's cut off his escape routes and box him in." Junko orders her team mates with a logical sound battle plan as she is using the Gold Frame Amatsu.

""Right!"" Everyone said in unison and spread out. The red GOUF Ignited looked around the place trying to find me but then some thing happened. He was stabbed through the cockpit by two GN blades. "W-what the!?"

"Heh." I gave out a smirk and slashes out with both blades cutting up the GOUF Ignited into pieces.

"There he is!" This time the white Vayeate Suivant spotted me and shoots with his beam cannon, but I quickly managed to boost myself away from the blast avoiding it unscathed.

"You're not going anywhere." The Mercurius Suivant appeared in front of me while shooting with a beam submachine gun. I quickly transformed into Mobile Armor mode making a hard left dodging the beam shots, and then the Gundam Aesculapius appears out of no where with its Python claws ready and swung at me.

"Surrounding you enemies who you out number is certainly the most of logical strategies, but not knowing your enemies prowess would only prove a fatal flaw in your plan." I transform back into Mobile Suit mode as I twirl around my body while cutting through one of the Gundam Aesculapius arms off with the GN swords.

"Gah! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Don't worry I got your back." The white Vayeate Suivant comes back above me while shooting another round with its beam cannons. I quickly transformed back into the Mobile Armor mode and boost off away from the beams to dodge them then I launched out multiple GN missiles at the Vayeate Suivant.

"That won't work." The Mercurius Suivant sent out its Planet Defensors to create a barrier to protect the Vayeate.

"I was hoping that you would do that." I cracked a grin on my face as the Vayeate Suivant was not my target but the Planet Defensors themselves, so my GN missiles directly made contact with them causing them to explode from within as it made a smoke cloud engulfing the Vayeate Suivant inside.

"Oh shit my Planet Defensors!" I rushed towards the Vayeate Suivant inside of the smoke cloud then I transformed into my Mobile Suit mode and impaled him through the cockpit with my arm thanks to the GN claws.

"Damn it help me!"

"What do we do?"

"Blast him what else!" Both the Mercurius Suivent and the Gundam Aesculapius fired blindly into the smoke cloud with their beam submachine gun and rapid shots as they were panicking. They kept shooting until another explosion was heard from inside. "Did we get him?"

I quickly boost out of the smoke again unscathed, which means the one that blew up was their own teammate. "There you are…." I mumbled to myself while looking through the monitors with the corner of my eyes.

"Shit we destroyed the wrong one!"

"Not a problem." Finally junko took action as her Gold Frame Amatsu was invisible with her beam saber ready and slashes down on me.

I only smirked towards her. "Too easy." I blocked the beam saber with a GN sword and brushed it out of the way as I grabbed her head slowly crushing it with the GN claws.

"What!? But that is impossible!" As I was crushing her head her cloaking deactivated. "How could you tell I was striking from?"

"Easy how else you would find someone cloaked in a battlefield?"

Junko thought to herself that the only logical explanation is through some sort of heat vision detection, but a vanillia type GN-X shouldn't have that. The only other explaination would be through some kind of dust or smoke. "But there's no-!?" at that moment Junko gasps a she noticed a small stream of smoke as he exited out of the smoke cloud as some of it must've touched her. "But that would be too ridiculous! Noticing me only by a small strand?" I only grinned at her statement.

"Tch! Light them up!"

"But Junko would be-!"

"Forget about her! She's the only one that's gonna take the fall."

"R-Right." Both Gunplas aimed their weapons at us.

"W-wait you guy. What are you doing? Don't shoot!" Junko tries to plea at her teammates but they only ignored her and fired at us. As Junko screamed at her undeniable downfall I decided to take action as I tore out the Gold Frame Amatsu's head off and chucked at the first shot giving me time maneuver and dodge their fire as I charge at them with both GN swords ready.

"You little shit!" The Mercurius Suivant charges up at me shooting with the beam machine gun. I managed to maneuver though the beam as I suffered some minor damage as I try to close in the distance and then I quickly threw both of my GN swords directly at its cockpit then fired my GN vulcans destroying them causing the Mercurius Suivant to blow up.

"Damn you!" The Gundam Aesculapius comes up behind me thrusting the Python claw at me. I turned around and in return I did the same with my GN claws challenging against his claw as they both collided. The end result was obvious as his claw completely tore off my arm, but I did that on purpose as I thrust my other GN claws in a spear like form impaling through his cockpit and I kicked him away while shooting GN vulcans at his exposed damaged cockpit causing him to explode.

"Now just one more to go." I looked up at Junko's Gunpla as she come down with a with a needle missile out in her hand. "It looks like she's desperate. Well that's just perfect." I charge back at her readying my GN claws in spear like form and we both clashed with each other as we both impaled each other's cockpits. At that moment neither of out Gunplas was able to move, which means this battle was a draw. The battle system turned off and everyone looked at me with the feeling of defeat.

* * *

Junko takes a deep breath as she looks up at me. "Well a deal is a deal since it was a draw we accept you into our ranks as an equal. But know this only I can be the one closet to Onee-sama I'm her number two so do not over step yourself."

"Hmm…that's good and all but I don't remember making such a deal in the first place." I retorted towards Junko's haughty airs.

Junko suddenly became confused as she looked at me funny. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is did you see me even accepting the terms when we faced each other?"

"Huh?" As Junko thinks about it she remembered that the deal was only one-sided he only smiled to make it look like he accepted. "But then that means…."

"Yup that deal does not exist within our little wager."

Lilith decided to cut in. "Hmm, that is true but the rules states that there must be some of wager if the two of you recommend it so….what is it that you want from the opponents Sora-kun since they already said they would accept you into our ranks."

"Aw that's easy." I again point to Junko with a mischievous smile. "Miss Junko I want you to be my own personal maid! And you will call me Master for the rest of the time I have at this school."

""EHHHHH!"" Everyone was shocked on what I had decided, except for Godou and Lilith who only smiled and giggled.

"N-Never! I would not allow myself to stout so low to be your personal maid! O-Onee-sama please this animal-."

Lilith cuts in on Junko's statement. "Rules are rules~!"

"No…no it's impossible! How did I allow myself to lose like this…."

"Well it is obvious that Sora-kun was aiming for a tie since the beginning." Lilith explains to Junko as she looks up at her feeling confused. "Think about it, if he had won why would you be only the one to leave the school and not the whole team?"

"Huh?"

"In other words the whole thing was a trap, after showing off his skills and tactics his major plan was to throw you guys into desperate measures such as turning on each other." Lilith continues on explaining the meaning behind my tactics.

"Then the whole thing about me being the only one to be expelled is just bait for him to achieve his real goal of a draw?"

"Mhm it sure does seem that way. Is there anything I left out Sora-kun?"

"No, you pretty much explained it all for me."

"That is good to hear. Not only are you accepted as an equal but also achieved your very own personal maid, Ufufufu."

"Gehh." Junko felt depressed and fearing for the worst.

"Oh by the way Junko your first order of being my maid is that you must always wear a maid uniform." I pointed at her with my finger smiling brightly with a gleam in my eyes.

"Kyaaaa no!"

"Alright now that would be enough for today's meeting so you all can go on about your ways now." As Lilith ordered everyone left the going on about their day except for me as she stopped from leaving. "Ah! One more thing before you head out Sora-kun."

"Hm, what is it?"

"It was about the match, sure you were able to get everyone approval when getting a draw but I have to ask. Was it really worth the risk?" She looks at me suspiciously.

"Come again?"

"From what I saw the match you would have won with no problem if you had kept careful things. So I am asking why go through the trouble of getting a tie?" It looks like she saw though my whole façade.

"Well it is mostly I could do my job more efficiently while being under the radar. Even if rumors had start to spread to people and to that team it would've been brushed off as me getting lucky that I managed to even hold on my own considering I still in the low of the status quo. If I had won too many distractions would had risen up, so it would have been better if I keep a low profile while doing my work. That way I can uncover more secrets." So I explained to the curious Lilith.

"Hmm…I see so that is why you decided to go with being reckless at the end."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all I was mostly curious as to why and I've gotten my answer. I will respect that decision of yours but know this; I will not tolerate you losing where it counts." Lilith stares at me with ill intent at her last statement. Seems like she is satisfied with my answer, but in the end gave me a fair warning on not screwing up.

"Not a problem, I never lose." I exited out the room with a cocky smirk across my face.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Sorry for those that took this long to do because this side story takes a lot of thought process to do anyway like I said before in my other fanfic. I'll try my best to do the story as much as I can so be sure to check things out when they are updated. Things seem to be pretty intense for Sora so leave a Review on your thoughts for feed back and encouragement, so thank you and see you at another time.


	3. Starting The Game

In the next morning I am still asleep in my bed with the covers over my head. Then I hear voices outside of my room, and of course I block them off while focusing on sleeping.

"Onee-sama, do I really have to do this?"

"Of course you do a bet is a bet, Ufufufu."

"But that doesn't mean that you have to-."

"Now, now you better hurry on in before he wakes up~! If you don't that would be fatal blow to your duties." The voices sound rather familiar but it's too soft and quiet so I can't exactly hear them all that well. They must be outside of the room and I'm too tired to move.

"Y-yes you are right of course Onee-sama." The door gets unlocked as it opens up steadily. I hear footsteps walking closer and closer towards my bed, then for some reason I feel some sort of pressure pressing on my bed. "O-Onee-sama, w-what on earth are you doing!?"

"Shhh…don't mind me and say the magic words or he won't wake up." Wait a minute I know that voice. Is this…a dream!?

"R-Right…" With a small sigh before clearing their throat I felt a hand on my shoulders as it shook me around. "Master, it's time to get up now or you'll be late for class." Wait a minute… to be woken up by two famine voices as they call me 'Master'! It could only be a dream but it's not, because I know that I'm starting to wake up. "H-Hold on! Onee-sama, what are you doing now!?" This time the one that called me master had raised her voice in a shocked tone.

Next thing I knew was that some weight is being pressed on my lower body. "This is only natural to do kinds of things to the ones you serve especially to the ones that just won't wake up, Ufufufu~!" With elegant laugh I feel a pair of famine hands pressing down against my chest. "Wake up now Master it is time to get up now, or should I give you a good-morning-kiss?"

With that last sentence my senses quickly jumped into overdrive as I quickly sprung up from my comfy high-quality bed. "Really!? You mean it! You'll give me a kiss!" With that action I can now see that the two famine voices belonged too were and it was both Junko from yesterday's match and my current supervisor/boss Lilith Himura. But something is defiantly different about the two girls right now, and that's because they are wearing maid uniforms! This kicks in my erection even more so than a normal morning wood. Junko on one hand is wearing your typical old-fashion mundane maid uniform and Lilith on the other hand is wearing some rather…proactive maid uniform with a short mini-skirt, a top that reveals the upper portion of her ample chest, and black garter-belt that you would only see in some anime or cosplayers for fanservice.

"Kyaa!" Junko who was standing beside my bed screamed out as I frightened her with my "settle wake up".

"Oh, Hmhmh." Lilith on the other hand was only momentarily surprised and let out a small satisfied giggle as I held her hands together.

"Did you really mean it!? Please tell me you were serious!" I couldn't help my excitement as for once in my life I'm about to get my first kiss from a maid cosplaying Bishoujo!

With a mischievous giggle and smile Lilith looks at me and says, "Well I was but turns out you had woken up already." Even though I could she was only saying that to joke around. I still had my hopes up high as tears came streaming down as though my dreams came crashing down. But then she says something else that catches my attention again. "Yet that doesn't mean that I can't provide you with…other services." With a seductive and lustful tone she lays on the bed with right arm as a support and slowly sliding up her skirt revealing her black garter-belt with a small peak of her matching black panties.

Kami-sama for all the times that I had thoughts about cursing out your name from my constant misfortunes… "I take them all back! Thank you for the meal!" As I leapt forward from my covers I was suddenly had been put to a stop as my head had crashed into someone's hand. "Ah…"

"Good morning Sora-dono, must I remind you that this is still a school facility private as it maybe but still a school none of the less so shameless actions such as these will not be tolerated." The one who stopped me in my tracks was in fact Lilith's butler Godou. Huh, was he here with the girls when they came in or did he just appear out of nowhere? "That also goes for you too Mistress and I wish you stop with these pranks of yours who knows when you will take things too far and then you would have to face the consequences."

Lilith sighs in boredom at her butler. "Hmph, sometimes you are just no fun Godou. By the way, do you have my change of clothes right?" Lilith gets up from the bed and dusts herself off.

"That is correct Mistress." Godou reaches towards out his back and quickly sways it in front of him as it shows Lilith's school uniform neatly hanged and folded on his arm. Where and how the hell managed to do that!? Is he some kind of a magician, a ninja…or a ninja magician!? "As one would have expects from the Amatsaki Family diligent as always." Lilith takes her clothes that were given by Godou as she turns around to face both me and Junko. "Now please leave the room so I can change."

"Uh but this is my room. If you want a place to change can't you just go back to your own room or the bathroom over there?" I looked at her feeling a bit baffled on her request as I point to the door to the bathroom. I know I even have my own bathroom crazy huh.

"I believe I didn't make myself clear I wasn't asking I was ordering you two, even though this is your room you are merely renting it as I am the true owner of the entire establishment. Which means what's mine is mine even I let you borrow it." With her mischievous smile and her high-horse demeanor she explains to me of her harsh reality.

"Onee-sama is right! So do as you're told and quickly leave the room at once." Junko also jumps in to backup Lilith's claim.

"That also goes for you too Junko so I also need you to leave."

Junko quickly became surprised and felt dejected. "Huh!? B-But why me?"

"Because I said so, do I really need a reason?"

"N-No ma'am…." With tears of defeat Junko drags herself out of my room, but then stops by the door. "Wait what about my clothes Onee-sama?"

Lilith looks towards Junko with a puzzled look. "Hm? You didn't bring your uniform with you?"

"No, because I thought you had Godou-san would take care of it."

"Now why would he do that? I only told him to bring my clothes, you really need to be paying more attention and responsible. Now Godou if you please." As Lilith calls out to her butler as she starts to change her clothes. Godou quickly kicks both Junko and I out of my room then closes the door behind us.

"Wah!"

"Ah!" As we both got kicked out I land on my ass as Junko land on her chin. Luckily it wasn't a hard fall but still could have gone smoother.

"Wait what about me? I need to change into my uniform too." I yelled to the door as it cracked open and set of clothes were thrown at me as the door closed again.

"You can either wait or change out there." Lilith replied back as she is continuing to change.

I sigh to myself giving up on this futile resistance. "I guess I have no choice in the matter." As suggested I start removing my sleep wear so I can change.

"Euyaaa!" Junko screams out as her face lights up like a tomato. "J-J-Just what the heck are you doing all of a sudden!?"

"Uh…isn't it obvious? I'm changing into my school uniform."

"I can see that that quite clearly! I meant WHY are you changing right in front of me in the dorms hallway no less!"

"Well as you just witnessed we were kicked out of my room by our gracious leader and since she kicked us out to change I think there's not much time until class starts. So I wanna finish changing before this hallway gets completely filled with other students." I resume to my pace of changing into my school uniform as Junko turns around before I had gotten naked.

"Gaahhh! Your right and I don't have time to run to my room and change!"

"Looks like your stuck wearing that for awhile now." I finished changing my clothes and walks up to the door knocking on it.

"Noooo, why is this happening to me?" Junko bangs her head on the wall pretty hard.

Godou answers the door without opening it. "Yes, what is it?"

"I'm done changing so could you please put these clothes away for me?"

"Certainly." The door opens of a crack as an arm quickly reaches out and grabs my sleep wear then shuts the door again after pulling his arm back in.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, oh and please wait for the Mistress."

"Not a problem." I leaned up against the wall waiting for Lilith.

"How can you be so casual about this?" Junko stopped banging on her head as she glares at me.

"Hmm? Kind of like this I guess." I shrug with my shoulder as I continue to wait for Lilith.

"Oh never mind I won't waste my time on you anymore." With an exhausting sigh Junko slouches down as though she had given up trying to make sense of things.

Finally Lilith walks out of my room dressed into her school uniform as she brushed one of her twin-tails to the back. "Are you two ready?" With her mischievous smile Lilith walks by passed us and turns her face towards Junko. "Oh Junko if you're going to be wearing that all day, you might as well escort him to class like a proper maid also you should follow his orders to the letter."

"Huh!? B-But then I would be late to class."

"Oh don't worry I'll give them a notice that you were taking care of some errands." She walks off on her own leaving us behind.

"So you are not going to be following her around?" I turn my head back towards Godou.

"As my job I would but I had been wanting to evaluate you more just to see what kind of person you are." Godou narrows his eyes to me and yet still has it masked with a professional bright expression. "So please do not mind me and carry on as you usually do." Kind of a bit difficult knowing someone is constantly standing behind me.

* * *

"Well ok then I guess so." With an awkward smile I head out from the hallways as I began to think to myself as Junko feels…well depressed following me while Godou on the other hand is casually following me as well with no problem.

"So what are the plans for today…Master." Junko finally decides to say something as my personal made despite her personal feelings.

"Well for the most part we'll continue on with school for the most part as we investigate some things."

"Investigate? What for?"

I stopped walking momentarily and the two did as well while feeling puzzled. "Isn't it obvious?" I point my index finger upward looking at them. "We're going to be taking down the other three major factions."

"W-What are you serious!? You mean just like that? Don't you know how crazy and insane to suddenly jump in to take them on? I mean they are the leaders of their own army, so how could we pull off something like that?" At an instant Junko was shocked on my answer as she tries to tell it was impossible.

"That's why we're going to be investigating, to know their strengths, weaknesses, habits, and who they associate with. Those kinds of things, but first you're going to be doing something for me as I go on about school and whatever."

"I-I see I guess that would make sense in away but isn't trying to take the leaders head on is a bit too carried away just be saying that so lightly?"

"Well you do know the saying, "A snake will only grow back their tails unless you cut off its head." Then the whole thing dies with it."

"Well true…but still…"

"Either way we would still need to take them out eventually. So why not sooner rather than later?" I resume to my walking pace as the other follow behind.

Junko sighs again giving up trying to persuade me. "Fine what would you have me do then?"

"Good, looks like your finally starting to get getting along so I need you to get access to the four leaders personal file and give them to me at least before lunch."

"Wait but that's invasion of private and personal information!?"

"Exactly, which is why I need you to go since I doubt I have clearance, but if Lilith's number two were to go there then that would be a different matter." I said to her almost cynically.

Junko retracts her earlier statement as she still felt uncomfortable about it. "I-I see but don't you mean two?"

"No four why would you say two?" I looked at her with a funny look thinking that she's an idiot.

"Well for one thing one of the leader's identities is unknown and second, why would you need Onee-sama's file?"

I gave her an exhausting sigh. "Look, try to think about it for a sec. If the leader's identity is still not found then you look for the previous owner that way we can at least find some sort of clue about our current phantom leader. Also the reason why I need Lilith's file is because I would like to know about the person I'm working for."

Junko felt surprised on my sudden thoughts of reason. "Oh…that would be more logical if you think about it. But I still don't get why would need Onee-sama's file. I mean didn't you join her because you trust her and want to follow her ideals believing that she is right?"

It is true when you join someone you have to recognize that you share similar ideas and have some sort bond or trust with in them. "Well normally that is true, but for me I was hired and take this as an example. You just now so happen to be hired by some that you have no idea who he is or what he does and your only information you have is a few rumors that heard and an add you seen videos or on paper. So tell me would you do in that type of situation?"

"Well I would look into his background information to confirm whether or not that person and business is really legit or not."

"Exactly, and that is why I need those files. One can never be too careful about his employer." I said to Junko with a smug look on my face as I point my index finger up to emphasize my point.

Junko sighed herself despairingly giving up as she knew that in the end she had to do what I say. "…Alright I'll go do what you told me to do." She tirelessly walks away from us.

"Good, and be sure to meet me in the library." I wave out to her while shouting out another request without a care.

"Even though she is second in command, but do you really think she'd really accomplish your task?" Godou who was standing behind me and Junko for the longest now finally decided to question me about something.

I looked back him with a curious expression. "Hmm…nope not really but she will make a great distraction." I smile towards him cheerfully.

Godou sighs to himself knowing the true nature behind my smile. "You expect me to help you exploit the Mistress?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't say exploit because believe me I truly do want to help her win this whole war."

"How can I be so sure of that and just what do you see in the Mistress?"

I turn around putting on a blank face yet my eyes were filled with seriousness. "From my experiences I picked up a neat trick during my run into of gambling. The way she move, the way she acts, and the look in her eyes I can tell that we are quite similar to one and another. Even though I had suffered longer than she had but I can defiantly tell that she had suffered worse. At least that's how I see it so I know nothing about her yet there is one thing that I do know." After I explained my opinion about Lilith to Godou I grew a grin across my face while he felt puzzled. "Playing with her is going to be a whole lot of fun probably more so than I had in my entire life."

Godou became astonished as he heard me but then shifted to his usual smile. "I see, and you are right about one thing you two are quite similar. She too said the same thing more or less." He quickly gave out a graceful bow to me and said, "Very well I'll help you out if you are in need of my services, and in return prove that you will be the Mistress's worthy challenger that she longed for." He stands back up and walks away towards the direction Junko had left.

"Heeeeh a worthy challenger? Please it would be the complete opposite I'll be aiming to beat her and win this game." With my confidence built up out in the open one would think I'm being too cocky. Unfortunately they would be right as I opened up the door to the classroom my so called confidence shatters in an instant as the classroom was already filled with students. I quickly to feel all shaken up with anxiety and fear I could also feel myself feeling nauseous with some of them staring at me.

* * *

"Oh hey Sora-kun over here!" With his sunny and cheerful self Kenshin Mori waves at me while calling out my name. Which in result gathers everybody's attention on me.

"Would you not do that first thing in the morning! I mean common I'm trying my best to not piss my pants in front of everyone!" I angrily lashed out at him for ruining my chances to actually adjust to the classroom. God I'm starting to feel sick and my trembling is getting worse.

"Hehehe, sorry it's a force of habit whenever I see a friend." Kenshin laughs to himself while trying to apologize.

"I don't remember ever becoming friends with you so stop that already you asshole! Who has a really attractive face as if it carved by angels with golden blond hair that can make pirates confuse with actual gold, and bright personality that goes with it and god damn it I can't stop talking when I'm like this." I continue to shout at him frantically while still trembling in terror.

Then I hear a loud slam from a desk next to Kenshin's. "You should hold your tongue…but you may…continue on that last part…." It was our oh so lovable Chinese tsunade Mei Sung who mumbled something I don't know I can't really make it out since she's too quiet and I'm freaking out to really concentrate. Mei quickly cleared her throat as she regained her composer and glares at me. "You truly are a weak person for you to tremble something as a room full of people." Hey we all have things that we can't be help with.

"Ah, come on now Mei-chan give Sora-kun a break ok?" Kenshin looks towards at Mei with his usual smile.

"He needs to learn on his own in order to over come his problems. If not than he won't able to make it in the world even if he has friends or not."

Kenshin had started to feel a bit troubled on about Mei Sung's statement. I awkwardly powered walked through to my desk and sat down on my chair in a hurry while holding my breath. I exhaled out in relief trying to find my comfort while still trembling with my anxiety. Kenshin quickly shifted his view to me and whispers. "Hey I'm really sorry for what Mei-chan said but believe me she may not look it but she really does care in her own way. So please don't think and ill of her."

"R-Right I'll…k-keep that in mind." I stutter with my words trying to force out a reply. Then sooner or later class had started as everyone's gazes were finally off of me and started to pay attention as I slowly started to calm down little by little. Classes went on by with me usually struggling to make sense or trying to keep up with them. Some times I wonder if I ever do belong here…oh wait that's right I don't! But a job is a job so I had to stick through it or I'll be killed possibly brutally. Soon afterwards lunch came by around and I got up from seat.

"Hey Sora-kun do want join with us for lunch?" Kenshin halts my attempt to quickly exit the classroom.

Mei jumps with a surprised look of her expression. "K-Kenshin Mori!? You are not really trying invite him for lunch are you?"

Kenshin turns to Mei with confused expression. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"It could very much be one! What if he is an enemy?"

"Not if we have him as a friend first, right?" Both me and Mei look at this innocent bright smiling classmate of ours with a dumbfounded look.

I should really just get out of here as quickly as I can. "Actually I already have plans with someone else first so I'm gonna say no."

"Oh is that so, well maybe next time ok? We have cakes and other delicious sweets." I have to admit that does sound pretty good.

"Kenshin Mori like I said it'll be a bad idea he could already trying meet with enemy to gain Intel." Whoa she already has an insight of what I'm about to do I got to be a little more careful with this one.

"Please Mei-chan, I promise I would make it up to you I swear." Kenshin tries to beg Mei for her to give an ok kind of like a child to his mother.

"NO! What if he is an enemy and will try to gain information on us. You need to be more mindful about these things as our leader."

"Then as your leader I command you to let him be invited to have lunch with us." Kenshin nonchalantly orders his subordinate as if on a whim.

"That is a grievous misuse of your authority!" Mei quickly retorts back as she shouts to her leader.

"Oh come on Mei-chan I did promise to make it up to you, and beside I have you to count on if I ever screw up. So believe in me a little as I believe in you."

Mei was feeling conflicted on the way Kenshin Mori is acting while getting a slight blush. "Ohhh…fine! He can come whenever he wants but for heavenly sakes Kenshin Mori. You are our leader you should start acting like one and cease your care free attitude." With a small sigh Mei gave in to Kenshin's pleas. "In a way we can at least keep a close eye on him if he ever tries to pull a fast one on us."

Kenshin happily jumps on his feet kind of like a little kid. "You hear that Sora-kun?" He quickly turns around behind him to face me but unfortunately for him I was no where to be seen. "Huh? Where did he go?"

"If you're talking about that impulsive moron then he had already left since we started arguing about him." With a nonchalantly tone Mei quickly delivers her answer without a single care.

"What!? And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry Kenshin Mori I was too busy conversing with you that he had slipped away almost unnoticed. But I do have to admit for someone who can stand out he can really sneak his way out is indeed impressive." Even with her harsh verbal assault that was meant for me Mei actually felt a little impressed.

* * *

I sigh exhaustingly as I made my way to the library. "Man I don't know what to do with those two. Both of them have a way to really annoy me as that Mei chick would try to cut me down with her verbal abuse while that Kenshin guy would burn me with that sunny daisy personality. Ugh forget surviving through the class lessons I'll be more worried about surviving from those two." I after groaning through my way to the library I reached towards the door hope for some form of peace. I entered inside of the place and surprisingly no body is around except for one female sitting at front desk of the Librarian. She was a student roughly around my age wearing a pair of clear glasses and by the size of them I don't think it s just for reading. She also had short sky blue hair that has been neatly brush out towards her shoulders with green emerald eyes that made it seem to match pretty well. The girl continues to read as she was too absorbed into her book to even notice my presence when I walked passed by her. Well it is not like I'm here to socialize so this will give me more of an advantage. I took a quick tour around the library which was pretty big and wide compare to the usual libraries that I am used too heck it even has a second floor with a glass wall that has a great view of a garden. "Wow this place is really something and no matter where I go I just get overwhelmed by it all." I walked over to a small round table near the glass wall which seems like a place for the rich kids to settle down with tea and other snacks and lied down on a sofa near the table.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." With a monotone famine voice I quickly looked over to see who it was, and there was that girl that I just saw at the Librarian's desk looking over me while holding the book she was reading close to her chest.

"Uh…I guess it's nice to get out of the noise for a while and get to a quiet place to relax." As I replied to her she only stood there staring at me with cold eyes. Not that I'm seeing aggressiveness from her but more…apathetic about.

"Well if you are not here to study or read, then I suggest that you should leave. This isn't a place to simply laze around and stroke ones ego with other pleasantries." Again in her monotone voice she tells me to leave if I'm not here to read.

"Ah…well I'm just waiting for my friends and have study session here, since I'm a little behind."

"Hmm…if that's the case then I apologize." The girl simply gives me a small apologetic bow then looks back up to me. "But if you aren't telling the truth then as the head of the Librarian committee I would have you banned from this place." This girl is not someone you would cute though she is attractive but personality is not so much either I'm not exactly lying.

"I'll keep that in mind, but mind if I ask you your name?"

"Vittoria, Vittoria Acerbi and what about your name?" So she is a foreigner by the sound of it I'm she's thinking Italian.

"Name's Sora, Sora Fukui."

"Sky huh, the fortunate sky."

"Eh? Are you talking about my names meaning?"

"Yes, and it has a poetic sound into too. You should be grateful to have such a name."

I chuckled to her answer feeling that the subject is a bit silly. "Well one would think so if that meaning was true."

"Hm, what do you mean by that? I'm positive that is the correct definition."

"The definition is but sadly the meaning has not yet to come true for me, but enough about me what about your meaning?"

Vittoria turns around and starts to walk away from me. "You'll have to figure that on your own." She leaves my sight after telling me her names meaning.

"Well that was a bit of a buzz kill." As I continue to lay down on the sofa for a little bit longer I start to feel something…unsettling. I hearing heavy footsteps walking up the stairs as it got closer and closer, then eventually comes to a halt as it got near me behind the sofa. I decide to take a peak and found a familiar face. "Oh hey Junko what took you so long?"

Junko was breathing pretty aggressively as glares at me with raged filled eyes. "You…you knew that I couldn't do it did you?" Yup she's defiantly upset.

"I take it that everything went well?"

"Yes everything went smoothly." Godou our ninja butler suddenly appears next to me with four separate files with his usual refined self.

"Oh yeah you should had been there, I made complete full of myself thinking that I could walk right in with Onee-sama's permission but that didn't work out so I tried sneaking my way in and again that failed, so I tried struggling my way through. You know what also happened? They also had to call in security and booted me out! They even took out there tasers out on me and next thing I knew I woke up seeing Godou-san next to me saying that I DID GREAT AS A DESTRACTOR! Care to explain why he mentioned that." Junko got really upset as you could some veins on her forehead twitching as she angrily shouts out at me.

"Here are the files that you asked for." Godou politely hands out the files to me.

"Thank you." We pretty much completely ignored Junko venting and her rants as I place down the each file on to the table.

"HEY! Stop ignoring me and listen to me for crying out loud!" Junko continues to shout at me trying to gain my attention.

"Junko-dono I shouldn't have to tell you this but we are in a library so please no shouting and use your indoor voice." Godou turns his attention to Junko and instructs her to quiet down in a polite manner.

I nodded my head nonchalantly in agreement with him. "Yeah even if there is no else here that Librarian committee girl will kick us out if don't stay quiet." With a straight face I warned her about Vittoria strict policy.

"Ah…" All of sudden Junko's knees begin wobble then eventually crumbles down on her hands and knees. "Sniff…sniff…" tears had started to drip on the floor. "Why…why am I being…sniff…treated like a dog. A-Am…I sniff…not reliable?" Junko had begun to cry with tears streaming down her face.

I had gotten up from my seat and went up to Junko placing one hand on her shoulder while sitting on one knee. Junko looks up with her tearful eyes seeing me with a warm soothing smile. "Come on now Junko you should beat yourself up like this. You should know that I could of never had done all this without you, and thanks to you we even have Godou-san offering his assistance to us. So that is a big accomplishment with a bonus and it was done by all of your efforts."

"Sniff…r-really?" Junko's tears begin to stop flowing while she starts to cheer up.

"Mhm" I nod to her full heartily. "And I'll keep on relying on you in the future as well so you shouldn't give up on hope just yet! In order to help Lilith-sama to achieve total victory you must continue on strong." I switched to a serious determined face as I held both of Junko's shoulders then moves in to a passionate hug.

Junko looks ups and completely had stopped crying. "F-For Onee-sama?"

"Yes, and she will look at you knowing that it was you that proved it to her as she offers you any wish you desire for an award." I switch from the hug and held both of her hands together looking straight into her hands.

Junko quickly felt a bit embarrassed by this but then drifts off into an erotic daydream with flower petals, a spa bath, and large rosy bed as her and Lilith Himura are in it stripping each others clothes off while performing sexual activities to each other. "O-Onee-sama~!" The she quickly snaps out of her day dream and looks back into my eyes with a passionate fire burning with her. "You're right and I'll keep doing what you ask me to do. For Onee-sama!"

"Exactly, for Lilith-sama." Knowing that Junko had finally cheered up and is back filled with confidence I quickly go behind her and lightly pushing her to the table with a blank face. "Good now that we got that out of the way, let get back to the matter at hand and help me exploit every single dirty little secret that these."

After hearing a quick change of tone to my voice Junko felt something a bit off became a lost in thought. "Eh? Wait was that all an act just now?" Yes, yes it was very much indeed but I ain't telling her that if she is just gonna break down and cry again.

"No, of course not but we do need to hurry if can find a way to put thing into our leaders favor."

"R-Right." And so we had started digging through as much data as we possibly can before lunch ended.

"Hmm, seems like we are about to run out of time. You two should head back to class now." Godou stops searching through files as he tells us that our times up.

"Ahh…" Junko feels almost completely exhausted as we stopped.

"Shit it can't be helped. I guess I'll have to go over this in room after school." I close everything up and stuff them in my carrying bag. "Junko you'll have to come to my room afterschool for the rest of the day and probably through the night too."

"EH!?" Junko quickly uses both of her arms to cover her chest and her crotch. "You're not thinking that-"

Godou clears his throat and looks towards me. "Must I remind you that this is a school whether it's after hours or not?"

"It's for to help me with all this! Jeez guys I know I am big virgin pervert, but come on I know when it is time for serious work so let's go." We walked all exited out of the Library and head off to class.

"Sora-dono I hope you don't mind me asking but do you have any suggestion on whom to fight first?" Godou asked me a question that had been on his mind for awhile now.

I look back him with a lazy blank face as we continue to walk. "Oh right I forgot to say, well we are going after the most troubling one."

"Eh? You don't mean going after the Ex-Captain of the Gunpla club?" Junko suddenly took on an expression of fright.

"No, we'll take care of him at another time. I mean sure he is strong but he lets himself out too much in the open so dealing with him won't be too much of a bother than you think."

Junko switches to a puzzled expression as she tilts her head to the side. "Then…who?"

I let out a small sigh. "Who do you think would be the most troublesome? It should be obvious since we don't know the person."

"Oh the ever so elusive mystery leader huh?" Godou had answered correctly.

"Yup exactly."

"Why him first? Shouldn't we take on the two leaders first so that we can have a more narrowed search and waste less time on that one person?" For once Junko actually said something intelligent and she isn't in the wrong either.

"Logically that would be the best scenario, but something tells me that if we left this person alone too much then he'll would around and bite us in the ass."

"I still don't get what you're trying to say." Junko doesn't seem to be understanding what I'm trying to get at.

Godou quickly pounders to himself as well but then came up with a possible reason. "Is it because that we know nothing about this person that he might be much more than we can imagine?"

"Oh so it's like better to take out the unknown factor before it becomes some sort of wildcard."

I nodded to both Godou and Junko. "Yeah exactly."

Even though Junko understood what I was getting at she still has some doubts. "Still I can't say that we have to take on this person first. I say if we take down Kenshin Mori would be easier and efficient." True in terms of enemies Kenshin seems to be the weaker link compare to the other two.

I paused my talking for a moment then I stopped walking. "…Say let me ask you this, what is the definition of a true genius?"

"Huh, a genius? Well isn't obvious that it is a highly intellectual person that can solve all sorts of formulas and puzzles." Junko had answered what she assumed to be the most correct. Which resulted in me sighing in disappointment towards her. "Hey! What is with that sigh all about?"

"Actually, Junko being a genius does not result of being intelligent, but having more talent in certain areas of skills compare to others around you who try to go through those set of skills." This time Godou went with his answer and in the end I only shook my head no in disappointment.

"Godou you're actually more wrong than Junko was and it's true that being a genius does acquire more talent then most be but honestly that way is mostly used as a form of expression than to be an actual definition. As for Junko that is a definition of A genius like with Godou's answer, but what I'm asking is…" I look back to the two before finishing my sentence. "What is the definition of a true genius?" Both Godou and Junko tilts their heads slightly to the side feeling somewhat confused.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Hey guys here's chapter three and I hope you guys enjoy it. I have to admit it I kind of rushed it on this one becuse I just wanted to get this posted so I can move on to my other projects that are remained undone. Don't worry Find A Path will be finish before I start on a new project as I will finish Merging With Myths. Not that Finding A Path is near to finish but just to let you know they are on the process of being done.

Please leave a review for feedback and encouragement.


	4. Wrath of The Dragon Deity

"What do you mean by a true genius?" Junko asked while being confused and having trouble to figure out what I was trying to say.

"I too am uncertain of what you're trying to get at Sora-dono. Care to elaborate for us?" Godou also puzzled on the thought of it as he asked politely to me.

I threw out a troublesome sigh at the two while narrowing my eyes at them. "It's pretty simple if you think about. Tell me the difference of intelligence and wisdom, and if you still can't figure it out then I will tell you guys."

"Huh?" Junko continues to feel unsure of my statement but tries to answer anyway as best as she can. "Well I guess for intelligence you would be very smart with subjects such as, mathematics, science, and other courses that would involve around logic."

Then Godou jumps in with his answer. "As for wisdom it would more of practical way of using the brain like insight of ones surroundings and not being fooled by trickery or deceit. It could also work around the other way as you can fool other as you can figure out their weakness and exploit them." While he was giving out his answer, Godou manages to pick up the idea of what I was trying to get at. "Oh, so that is what you are saying."

Junko on the other hand was still confused even though she understood the difference. "You do? Aggh! Come on throw me a freaking bone already and just tell me!" She suddenly had gotten frustrated by ruffling her hair with both of her hands aggressively.

"Fine, fine I'll put two to two together…oh hey I just made a play on words." I smiled brightly from feeling accomplished with discovering play on words with in my statement.

"Can we please focus!" Junko shouts out to me in irritation.

Her shout pulled me out of my distraction as she put switched to a displeased facial expression from my cheerful smile. "Oh fine way to kill the fun, but you are right we're wasting time. Well what you guys said is true and that is the difference between the two even though both are similar when it comes to absorbing information from a different aspect. Intelligence reads and gains information that are logical and wisdom revolves around outside of logic and goes in depths of what it really means. In other words one is being academically smart and educational while the other is consider street smart and being crafty. Now another question, how many people have you met that held only one of these qualities?"

After I explained the difference between the two terms then threw in another question. Both Junko and Godou answered with the same answer except Godou was the only one that had already caught on while putting on a sharp grin in satisfaction.

"Right practically everyone that you had ever met, but what about someone who held both of these qualities? Have you met anyone like that?"

Before Junko could answer instinctively she quickly held back her answer to think about it. "Eh?" once she thought about it she was surprised and finally catches on. "Wait, so what you're saying is that this "True Genius" is someone who is both wise and intelligent at the same time?"

"Exactly! Why do you think that most of everyone could be one or the other? And that's simple it usually has something to with the brain. You could be the most stupid person alive yet be wiser person than an old man who lived though many experiences in his whole life, or be the smartest person alive and still be completely oblivious to all around you. Since the brain makes a habit of gaining one of these thought process while feeling easier and natural with that set of function. It's like splitting a pie where you can have more intelligence in the logical form while getting less of cleverness in your wisdom, it can also happen in the opposite with gaining more cleverness and gain less intelligence, or have cut in even with the same evaluation of intelligence and wisdom. But if you do that you wouldn't really stand out as much since two sides are even, for example if you are someone with equal intelligence and wisdom and meet with two different people one who is more intelligent and the other is more wise. You would be more intelligent compare to the guy who is wiser but would be less wise than he would be, yet you'll be more wise compare to the intelligent guy but be less intelligent than he would be."

"Okay I get what you're saying but wouldn't that be contradicting of what you've been saying about a true genius?" As Junko suggested Godou agrees with her…which is kind of surprising that she managed to say something smart and logical.

"Hmm, true but then again the functions of the brain are not all that stiff in fact it can be pretty flexible. It is possible that a person can excel others in both in intelligence and wisdom, and it may sound easy to do but it is defiantly difficult to do. All you have to do is train your brain on both process and break the habit of what it feels natural to gain information. Basically you need to devote yourself to intense pursuit of knowledge and be flexible on how to think."

"Oh…that does make a bit of sense. But it would defiantly be worth wild to be someone like that." Junko felt pretty interested as she follows along.

"Yeah, still I have yet to meet anyone with those criteria. No actually I may just found a couple of people that are like that..." I quickly soften my tone once I ponder on the thought.

"Huh, really!"

"Well I can't say for certain, but I defiantly have a feeling that I just met with one not too long ago."

"Oh? Who do you think that would be?" Junko looks at me with a baffled face as she tilt her head slightly to the side.

"If I had to say, it would probably be our boss the ever so lovely Lili-tan."

"L-Lili-tan?"

"I believe Sora-dono is talking about our Mistress Lilith."

"Yup exactly Godou-san!" With cheerful expression I gave a thumbs up to Godou.

"Still not that I doubt my Mistress but why would you say that she is one?" Godou looks to me with a puzzled expression.

"Hmm…." I looked up to the ceiling with hand under my chin to think about it for a moment then look back to everyone with a carefree smile. "Well for one thing she's here in this school not only as a student but also as a headmaster of the school even though it is just temporarily. One can prove that as her level of intelligence and bears the responsibilities for it, and then there's that look in her eyes and the way she carries herself. Everything about that screams that she already knows what you are going to do before you try to do it. Plus that speech she made yesterday to the whole school…something tells me she's been that way for a long time to make rules such as those without being hesitated about it. Well that's what my gut feeling is telling me anyway.

"Hoo well you have quite the insight don't you Sora-dono."

"A-as you expect from Onee-sama."

"Yup something tells me that it's not gonna be easy for me to have her as an enemy."

"That's exactly-!? Wait what?" Junko quickly became surprised of what I said out lot.

"Oh you didn't know? Technically I'm both her ally and enemy at the same time. Ah but don't worry if you are worried about me leaking any information to anyone I'm not going to be doing that. You have my promise on that."

"Eh!? That's not what I'm talking about! Why would you try to pick a fight with her if she is your ally…No she's your leader!" Junko continues to scream at me through frustration.

"Why do people like to play games?" I quickly retort back with a calm question.

"HUH!?" Junko continues to look confused at me.

I sigh to myself then scratched my hair a bit before saying. "Because games are fun to play." Even though I answered simply Junko fails to understand the concept. "Besides this is what she wanted, also we're running out of time here so let get back to the subject at hand before we go our separate ways.

Junko sighs to herself as she gave up on the matter. "Alright I'll drop it for now, so what's this has to do with a "True Genius."

"Oh I was just getting to that."

"Sora-dono could it be possible that you are suggesting that this mysterious leader is actually a True Genius a well?"

"I'm not making any certainties but it just may end up that way if we aren't careful enough. Which is why I believe it is best to get rid of this person as soon as possible."

"I see that would make sense and be most sensible tactic in order to eliminate the biggest threat first."

"Right, but it seems like we're out of time for now. So we'll continue this at another time so, Junko-chan if you be a dear deliver these documents to my room and put them in a hidden place like my dour our something."

"Right….Wait a minute why do I have to go into your room?"

"Because I am currently your master."

"Gah! That damn bet! Why did I have to lose against someone like you?" Junko takes the files that were handed to her and walks away while slouching and sobbing in her despair.

Godou looks at me with a curious look. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day Sora-dono?"

"For the moment I'm going waste the day regularly and see what I can do from there. At moment there's no need to rush things too much." I stretch out my arm in the air as I feel somewhat tired and exhausted while walking back to class. "Also I don't want people starting to pick me up on things before they can get pretty hectic."

"As you wish than, if you need anything from me you can summon me as you like, but only the simple things or that can benefit to Mistress Lilith."

"Right, right you're only loyal to Lili-tan and not me even though we're currently fighting on the same side." With a sarcastic tone I parted ways from Godou and left to my next class, and as usual nothing to uneventful with me still freaking out in crowded places and having trouble understanding some of the problems. It's this part of the day that makes me wish to go back to my NEET way of life, but then again it is because of my NEET life that I'm in this complicated situation.

* * *

Afterwards as I was walking out of the classroom as someone suddenly grabbed me by my shoulder and when I looked around behind me. It was Kenshin who is smiling brightly with a friendly face.

"Hey there Sora-kun~!" This guy and his bold and friendly approaches, he is just too bright for me. I quickly sigh to myself while feeling displeased.

"What is it that you want?"

"Well since you are Gunpla fighter I thought I'd show you a cool place for people like us to hangout and to have some fun."

At that moment I quickly become interested on what this blonde pretty boy said. "A cool place for us fighters?"

"Yeah, it's really fun too and since it's outside of the school buildings so the rules and conditions don't apply there. It's kind of like a free zone where people go just to have fun and hangout without much risk. Of course there might be some people who'll challenge others with the new rules which are allowed so I can't make any promises." I see it does sound something like a neutral free zone on whether or not someone wants to fight with the new betting rules, and if I remember correctly there is no limited areas besides the school stating that you have to fight with those rules.

"Huh…sounds like my kind of place….As long as there not much people around."

"Oh no need to worry about that, generally most of the students are too lazy to venture off campus so they usually have their servants to do their errands. So it's more or less not so crowded, are you interested?" Kenshin continues to beam his smile on me while trying to force an answer out of me.

Well I can't say that I'm not interested and who knows I might find something while I'm at it. "Alright I'm game."

As soon as I agreed to his invitation a loud noise roared out almost like a lion. "Hold it right there Kenshin Mori! Why are you inviting an enemy like him…Especially this unclothed disgusting pervert of all people." It was none other than Mei Sung as she suddenly appears between us while glaring at me with the stink eye.

"Oh come on Mei-chan I'm sure if Sora-kun comes with us it'll deepen our bounds as friends. Right Sora-kun?"

"Uhhh…." I don't know how to answer that because I don't consider you as a friend…maybe as a pain in the ass, but that's just me being nice.

"Kenshin Mori I completely understand your desires to follow your ideals to the end and I respect that fully, but the one I don't trust is that pitiful excuse of a man over there!" She quickly points at me with her folded fan at me as I calmly scratch my nose with my pinky.

"Huh you said something?" I pretended to feign ignorance on what Mei had said to insult me.

"Well then how about this if Sora-kun apologizes to you from the mean things he done to you. Would you able to forgive him?" Kenshin shifted his smile to Mei as bright radiance of the sun shinned out of him.

Mei quickly blushed as she tries to hide her face with her fan. "F-Fine if he apologizes-."

"I apologize for all the wrong doings that I did to you." I quickly cut her off and bowed to her with sincerity.

"S-So quick!?" Mei jumped in shock thinking I wouldn't try to do it. The thing is I didn't do it just make them happy but it was the fact that Mei Sung was acting too cute with her tsundere personality which made things all the better for me.

Kenshin smiles cheerfully and claps in joy. "Yay now that has settled let's all go to the place!"

Mei sighs to herself while feeling dejected for having me come along. "Alright, you are the leader Kenshin Mori."

And so we all left the main school building and towards town square. After waiting for few dozen minutes we had gotten off of the vehicle that transported us and entered a Gunpla shop.

"Here we are!" Like a child Kenshin was the first to enter inside before me and Mei as he happily walks through the front entrance. Just like what he had said before not people are in here of course there are a small group of people but not something you would call it a crowd. Yet still my body shivers in fright due to seeing new people that I have yet to know.

Mei notices my sorry state with the corner of her sharp eyes. "God I never imagined that you'd be even more pathetic and disappointing like this. You should shape yourself up otherwise people will continue to look down on you."

Her words are sharp and painful, but still she does have a point and besides I can't help the way that I turned out. I can only grunt on what she said to me.

"Hey guys want have a quick battle with me?" Kenshin on the other hand is already confronting two other girls and a guy asking for a challenge like a little ten year old.

"Oh my~! It's Mori-kun of course we can fight."

"Yes please, we will always gladly accept your challenge Mori-kun." Two beautiful females who look like they are eighteen years old and are twins with long red hair while they are dressed like models you see in magazines as they blushing towards the blond pretty boy with excitement. Not mention they have a pretty decent bust if I had to say they are CC cups and wearing glasses! My god that level of sexiness and cuteness is just a dynamite win.

"Grrr….!" On the other hand Mei who is standing next to me is giving out a menacing aura towards the twins ready to shed some blood. Whoa this chick scaring me more so than standing in a middle of a crowd. I hope she doesn't vent that anger on me. "Yes ladies let us fight against each other. Kenshin Mori, I shall be your partner for this match." With crooked smile filled with malice as her flames of jealousy spews out from her.

"Oh, that does sound like fun a team battle." Kenshin agreed nonchalantly being clueless of what's going on.

"Ahhh, but I wanted to fight with Mori-kun as my partner…." One of the twin's cheerful expression died down to a playful disappointing look.

"No fair Kyo-neesan I wanted to be Mori-kun's partner too." The other one pouted which looked very cute with her beautiful face.

"No, he will be partnered up with me as it will always be right Kenshin Mori?" While still leaking out her menacing aura with a vein appeared to be bulging in anger from her jealousy.

"Uhh, right sorry girls but Mei-chan right she is my partner through and through and maybe next time we could try switching it up."

""Okay…"" The two twins sigh feeling dejected and pouted in unison.

On the other hand Mei smiled brightly like a shining goddess with her cheek glowed light pink as she had already claimed victory in a sense. "Fear not girls I am sure that this will be a joyous battle." As Mei was gloating at the twins they both instantly shifted their attention towards her with pumped up fighting spirit ready for action.

"Kyou-chan"

"Yes Kyo-neesan?"

"Let's teach this bitch some real manners against their seniors."

"Yes Kyo-neesan I completely agreed."

""So be prepared to get thrashed and beaten down. By us Scarlet Twins!""

Mei smiles confidently at the twin sisters monologue threat and then strikes a pose at them with her arm closing her fan. "Very well I, Mei Sung of the Sung family shall accept your challenge and will defeat you as you will know your place!" Sparks quickly flew off between the girls as they are ready to take each other on.

"I can't help but to feel a bit ignored…" While watching the scene I could feel like my presence is slowly starting to vanish. But then an older man who seems to be in his mid-twenties walks up to me, one would think that this guy is just some punk who is just trying to get by.

"Hey kid never seen you before. Are you friends with Kenshin and Mei over there?" The man looked pretty rough and a little raggedy with a small fuzz as his beard and moustache and wearing a beanie. Though it does seem like he's a nice guy just seem a little lazy if you asked me.

"No, not really I'm….new and…just kind of dragged…a-along." I start to stutter as we try to talk.

"I see, that Kenshin brat does have a habit of doing that." The guy simply shrugs as he figured out of the real reason.

"Y-Yeah…I assume…that you're the S-Store Manager or something?"

"Meh, pretty much but hey you ok kid you seem to be freaking out."

"…Just not exactly adjusted myself yet."

"Huh…you don't seem like your average rich kid to me."

"Something…like that."

"Well whatever I guess just make yourself at home and enjoy yourself, by the way name names Trevor and I live with my girlfriend who goes to the same college that I go too." Trevor introduces himself as a college student and working part time here.

* * *

Back to the group at hand. "Well it you looks like you girls are ready to have some fun." While being clueless of what's really happening between the girls Kenshin gets ready at one end of the platform of the Gunpla Battle System and sets it up. The girls who a currently heated up at each other finally backs up from each other and finds a spot on the platform. Both parties are ready as the battle system starts up with computerized voice and said.

"Please set your GP Base." They all placed in their GP Bases in the slots. "Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal." As the computerized voice commanded blue holographic monitors forms around them with two yellow holographic orbs as controls. "Field three, forest." On the platform the scenery changes that into a live green forest with lush trees and soft solid soil ground and a clear blue sky.

"Ready Kyou-chan?"

"Ready Kyo-neesan." As the twin sisters confirm with each other's fighting spirit the both launched out their Gunplas as one of them is a red color painted ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam and the other is a red color painted GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei instead of the usual orange color skin.

"My that is an interesting team set up, Kenshin let us show them our hand as well!" With Mei going full gung-ho Kenshin happily nods back in agreement as the both launched out their Gunplas. Mei's Gunpla launched out first which is a customized XXXG-01S2 Altron Gundam with sea-blue color replace the white color parts for the body and while the limbs gave a scalier look which pictures that of an actual humanoid dragon. As for the weapon it still retains its original weapons from the series but it seems like the beam trident had been replaced by the solid sword that was used in the manga Glory of the Losers. "This is my Seiryuu Altron Gundam, so you better to be best prepared!"

Kenshin Gunpla Launched right after hers which is a customized MSN-001A1 Delta Plus with a complete golden paint job as it is equipped with dual beam pistols on the holsters of the skirt area, along with an original designed beam rifle, and on the back with its wings seem to be more fenders or it could be it bit funnels that strangely resembles to Akatsuki's Dragoons. As for modifications to the body it seems like that had been some customizations to the thrusters and boosters. "Time to shine up the sky Solar Delta Plus."

"Kyo-neesan it seems that Delta plus may have a beam barrier or I-Field on it."

"Good insight Kyou-chan, I take on the Mori-kun's Gunpla to be safe while take on the girl that's getting in our way." After her sister assumed that the Solar Delta Plus is protected by beam attacks Kyo takes her red Throne Zwei with its GN buster sword out and charges in on him. One would usually be right if the challenge with a gold colored Gunpla as they are equipped with an anti-beam coating, so it's safe to say that these girls might not be all talk.

"Right, Kyo-neesan." Kyou charges at Mei's Gunpla in her mobile armor form like a wolf ready to take a bite out of its prey without mercy as she deploys the beam swords on the back.

Mei quickly have made Seiryuu Altro draw out her solid sword and stands in a Chinese style martial art stance to make a swift counter attack. As Kyou's Gaia comes close in to cut through Seiryuu Altro in half, Mei quickly thrust her blade towards the beam sword then shifts the hand around to push Gaia off balance then swiftly delivers a strong fast kick towards the stomach area of Kyou's Gaia. "Hmph, mere child's play."

"Huh?" Kyou quickly became confused as her Gunpla was sent crashing through many trees as it laid on to the ground.

"Mei-chan is really impressive when she gets to fight." Kenshin fires from his beam rifle towards Kyo's Throne Zwei as it dodges the beam shots.

"Mori-kun you should really be paying attention to the girl in front of you." Kyo raises her GN buster sword ready to slash down on him. But just when Solar Delta Plus was about to react to the incoming attack blue flames suddenly came from their side reaching towards Kyo's Throne Zwei. "Tch!" Kyo quickly clicks with her tongue and backs away before delivering her attack as she avoided the flames.

"Thanks for the assist Mei-chan but I can handle it from here."

"No." Mei lowers her dragon arm that she used for the flame thrower.

"Wait what do you mean no?"

"I meant that I'll be taking on these two myself."

"Hey, I wanted to fight too."

"We cannot have you be revealed too much in front of an enemy against our cause. So I shall take the liberty of fighting these girls myself."

"Wait are you talking about Sora-kun? Can't you just be a little more lax just for me?"

"NO! As a leader you need to be more mindful on what going on and I'm putting my foot down that is final!"

"Ah…Okay…if you say so." While feeling dejected Kenshin had followed Mei's orders to withdraw. Looks like Mei is still being cautious of me despite of how much Kenshin is defending me, which is pretty natural.

"Heh, you hear that Kyou-chan she thinks she can beat us both all by herself." Kyo's Throne Zwei looks down toward Seriyuu Altron from the air.

"Let's get this straight you were only lucky that you've managed to land a hit on me." Kyou's Gaia gets back up glaring at her opponent.

Mei didn't even smile as she puts on a stern expression looking calm and composed. "You two have no sense of battle only to flock yourselves around Kenshin Mori like a bunch of harlots!"

"Ehh…Mei-chan I think that's a little too mean to say to them."

"Why this condescending little bitch! Kyou!" Kyo finally snapped due to Mei's insults and charges in at high speed with the GN buster sword ready to swing at Seriyuu Altron.

"Yes, Kyou-neesan!" Kyou's Gaia dashes towards Seriyuu Altron while shooting with her built in beam gun on the back.

With some complex stepping movements Seriyuu Altron simply danced away while dodging the beam shots like it was nothing. This wasn't just some casual side stepping or dance moves these are what Chinese martial artist use to cleanly avoid their opponents attacks known as foot techniques. By using a high sense of concentration towards their weight and balance of their feet, these martial artist can quickly move all around the battlefield with no problem and suffer little to no damage at all. Mei is using the same concept of this into her Gunpla Battles and right this very moment, like the wind she swiftly maneuvers around avoiding the beam shots that coming her way. I have to admit that's not easy to do where any one can do I have to give it to her since I've only seen this on either G Gundam or during the World Championships.

As Seriyuu Altron was dodging the beam attack from Gaia, Throne Zwei comes down and heavily swings her GN buster sword across to cleave her in half. Mei senses this quickly and moves the arm that holding the solid sword to her back and block the sword in place as she stood her ground. Then Gaia quickly dashes up to Seriyuu Altron with her beam sword deployed to cut through her for another attempt. At that moment a metal rod deploys out of Sriyuu Altron's shield as she catches it with her free hand as the rod extends itself to a long pole or a bow staff. As one end of the extension of the now solid bow staff shot itself towards Gaia, Kyo quickly jumped to the side avoiding this new weapon. Seriyuu Altron quickly shifted away the GN buster sword then thrust her solid sword towards Throne Zwei's head and slashes around swiftly with multiple fast light swings. Kyou quickly made Throne Zwei's head shifted to the side to avoid the impalement to her face only suffering a small scratch along the shoulder guard and quickly blocks the multiple slashes with the GN buster sword just in time.

"Kyo-neesan!" As Kyou became worried of her twin sister she made Gaia transform into its mobile suit mode then draws out her beam saber to slash down her opponent.

Mei notices her other opponent coming in close so she made Seriyuu Altron combined the bow staff to the solid sword into a spear weapon. Then twirls around as each end swung at both opponents. Kyo backed away avoiding the attack as Kyou ducks to dodge the other end, but then Mei used her momentum of her attack and swings down heavily with sword end of the spear at Kyou's Gaia. Gaia managed to block the attack with the shield struggling to keep her ground, and then Throne Zwei closes in on Seriyuu Altron again for another attack. But before she could make an attempt to attack Kyou quickly went on to the defensive and made Throne Zwei block a strong thrust from Seriyuu Altron's rear end of her spear. Just when Kyou thought she can make an attack to assist her twin sister, Mei activates her thrusters for split second with Seriyuu Altron foot out as she slide and knocking Gaia off balance then tackles her with the shield that is attached to shoulder. The heavy impact was strong enough to knock her through the air with the added boost of velocity from her thrusters had added more damage than normal to Gaia's chest as it cracked up with a large dent in the middle.

Kyou was so shocked what she did, even trying to get back up after crashing to the ground. "No way is that even possible?" With widen eyes she could only watch her opponent in a martial arts stance in both fear and awe.

"Kyou-chan don't lose focus now!" Her sister Kyo shouts out to her trying raise back up her spirits as she swings down with the GN buster sword.

Seriyuu Altron effortlessly dodges the attack by jumping back and twirls her spear around then slashes upwards diagonally as Kyo blocks the attack again while boosting up into the air.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Feeling agitated Kyo launches out her GN bit fangs as they swarm all around Seriyuu Altron and fires their GN beam guns at their target one at the other repeatedly.

"Hmph…Weapons such as these only prove of how weak you truly are." As Mei makes another insult despite her troubling situation she is in, but she quickly maneuvers around the beam attack with her foot techniques avoiding from getting hit while blocking and deflecting the barrage of beams with her shield and spear.

"Tch!" Kyo continues to get pissed off of Mei's mouthing off and looking down on her and her sister. "Let's see how much longer you can talk that way." Kyo quickly switches up her attacks as a half of the GN bit fangs stopped shooting and charges in at Seriyuu Atron with their beam sabers from all sides at high speed.

Even though the pattern had switched up, Mei continues to be composed as she keeps up with her foot techniques avoiding the ongoing onslaught. Normally for the average fighter in a situation as this would give into panic and no sense of thought as they go for a desperate attempt to escape or get slaughtered, but not for Mei as she is well trained in martial arts for all her life she can remain calm with a clear and serene mind like the ocean. Which developed into something that only martial artist can achieve through their hard work and dedication towards martial arts as it is called the "Mind's Eye". It is a sixth sense that allows martial artists can use to sense things even through the tiniest aspects through their enhanced senses such as sight, hearing, touch, and smell. This can only be used when the user has a clear mind and feel the energy that surrounds them practically leaving no blind spots. As Mei uses her mind's eye while she continues to avoid the beam attacks and manages to deflect or knock the GN beam saber fangs away with her spear though the motion of the wind. She even kicked one with a roundhouse kick sending the GN bit fang into another one.

"Don't tell this all that you have to offer. Frankly I'm quite disappointed." At that moment after Mei just mocked her opponents yet again, Kyo comes down with her GN buster sword hoping to cleave her in half down the middle. Yet Mei counters back with her spear by swinging up words with the same force as her opponent's. Both blades clashed together as the impact created a strong burst of gust around the two girl's Gunplas.

"I got you where I want you now." Kyo signals her GN fangs to close in and impale Mei's Seriyuu Altron.

"I'm right behind you." With a confident smile the younger twin Kyou had gather up her will to fight in order to help her sister as she charges in with her beam saber.

"Hah, you no longer have any room to escape now." Kyou also smiled confidently while celebrating her early victory as she continues to hold down Seriyuu Altron.

Mei realizes that she is right where normally if she tried to draw out a new weapon she would be cut down by the older twin, or if she tried to escape either the younger sister or the GN fangs would simply cut her down and get shot down at the same time. There is the option of having her partner/leader to come and save her, still she would defiantly refuse his help not only by her pride as a warrior but also not to reveal even the smallest of secrets to the enemy which is me who is watching the fight going on about. As the situation is extremely dire Mei continues to put on a calm stern expression without any hint of panic with in her. "Who is escaping? You must mock me if you ever believe that I am planning to escape." Mei made her decision to stand her ground as the rear end of the spear deploys a beam trident from twisting the spear's pole while the solid blade shot out pushing Kyo's Throne Zwei away and what's more is that the solid sword and the spear are still connected with a thick looking cable. Seriyuu Altorn thrusts the beam trident towards Gaia as Kyo blocks the attack with her beam saber, then Mei made Seriyuu Altron grab the cable that's connecting her two weapons and swings her solid sword like whip in circular motion as it slices through the incoming GN bit fangs.

Both sisters were shocked in this development just on how easily that this one person handled her situation.

"Now then my turn to attack." After declaring her turn to take the offensive position, Mei pulls back the beam trident then pulls down the cable as the solid sword swings down on the Gaia.

"Kyou-chan get out of the way!" Kyo quickly warns her younger twin with a shout.

"Kyaa!" Kyou notices from her sisters warning and barely manages to jump away to the back only suffering a gash across her chest.

"Not too bad." After Mei complimented on her reaction she made Seriyuu Altron pull back the solid sword from the cable and at the same time quickly thrusts the beam trident towards Gaia's left arm.

"Nggh!" Kyou quickly tries to block the attack but was too slow as Gaia's left arm has been completely cut off by the beam trident. Yet Mei did not make room for Kyou to get a chance to rest as she made Seriyuu Altron deliver a strong kick at Gaia's side which made it slide on the ground.

"Stop picking on my Kyou-chan!" Kyo charges in with Throne Zwei GN buster sword for another attack.

"Hmph." Simply ignoring her opponent's demands Mei pulls up the cable as it lifted up the solid sword to cut into the Throne Zwei. But something unexpected happened as a beam shot from a beam rifle intercepted the solid sword and knocking it away. "Tch!" Mei quickly looked towards the direction of the shot that was fired and it was from Kyou's Gaia. At the moment the remaining GN fangs fired on Seriyuu Altron from all sides. "Great the remaining ones." Mei quickly reacted and made Seriyuu Altron boost into the air to avoid the beam shots, but then Kyo's Throne Zwei fires at her with the GN beam gun. Seriyuu Altron dodges the shooting by boosting from side to side in slight movements while the GN bit fangs adjust their aim at her. "How troubling." Mei made Seriyuu Altron throw the beam trident like a javelin straight towards Kyo's Throne Zwei and then fly back down to the ground while dodging the GN fangs beam attacks. Just when Throne Zwei knocks the beam trident that is still attached to the solid sword out of the way with her GN buster sword, Seriyuu Altron deploys her two dragon flame throwers and then launches out two large waves of blue flames at both on the left and right side as she spun around burning everything around her. Trees and the grass were completely burned down to ashes along with the remaining GN bit fangs. "Now no more of those foolish contraptions."

"RRRAAAGGH!" Kyou roared out while shooting multiple shots from her beam rifle, but Seriyuu Altron dodges them with ease from her foot techniques as she draws in closer to Gaia.

"I'm coming Kyou-chan." Throne Zwei fires a few beam shots from above down to Seriyuu Altron halting her advance towards the younger twin.

In retaliation, Mei fires back with the blue flame throwers knowing that drawing in close would prove fatal. Throne Zwei maneuvers around the blue flames and when she draws in close she strikes down with her GN buster sword but Seriyuu Altron manages to catch the blade between her hands halting its attack. At that moment Kyou transforms Gaia into its mobile armor and dashes to Mei's Seriyuu Altron with her beam swords out and ready.

"Haven't you realize that this tactic won't work on me?" Seriyuu Atron pushes up the GN buster sword then delivers a kick straight up towards Throne Zwei's chin and delivers a side kick with the same leg at the stomach area of the Gunpla knocking her far back.

Just when Seriyuu Altron turns to Gaia who is charging in, Kyou quickly transforms Gaia back into its Mobile Suit mode while stopping short as it fired off a few rounds of the beam rifle at Seriyuu Altron. "Yes, but we adapt."

Surprised to see this Mei was caught off guard as she tried to avoid getting hit with her foot techniques, but unfortunately Seriyuu Altron had gotten hit with the first few shots which resulted in a few minor damage. "Ngh!" Then another wave of beam shots came behind as it hit her back damaging her main thrusters. But there was no time to rest as Gaia switched to the beam saber and charges into her enemy to slash away at Seriyuu Altron. "I admit I underestimated your abilities…But!" Seriyuu Altron turns towards Kyo's Throne Zwei to block the beam shots with her shield and as when Gaia slashes at her Seriyuu Altron quickly swatted the beam saber away with her right hand by knocking away Gaia's arm then proceeds with an elbow jab to the face knocking the Gaia hard on its ass and the face crushed up. Seriyuu Altron back away from Gaia, but then Throne Zwei comes charging in with the GN buster sword while Gaia drawing out the beam rifle. "Hmph." Mei uses the shield to block Throne Zwei attack and just when Gaia aims the beam rifle a snake like object whipped its way at Gaia and all of sudden Kyou's cockpit electrifies up (Not to worry she is not in danger or is physically harmed.) as her Gunpla is paralyzed.

"Huh? What happened? Why can't my machine move!?" Kyou panics on what's happening.

"Kyou-chan it's the pony tail! It has a hidden shock blade!"

"Huh!?" Kyou is unable to see through the monitors due to the electricity blocking the monitor. Kyo on the other hand can completely see on what just happened as there it a greenish pony tail attached to Seriyuu Altron's head.

"That wasn't there before so how?" Kyo panics on the thought as she demands an explanation.

"Heh." Seriyuu Altron slight tucks the head back as the long pony tail whips back towards Kyo's Throne Zwei.

Throne Zwei quickly boosted to the back avoiding the pony tail as it wrapped itself once around Seriyuu Altron's neck area while Mei caught the pony tail near the end of the tip while there is a hidden blade giving out electricity. "What the hell?"

"You know what they say, "A woman's hear is their life" but it is also their greatest weapon. I call it my Dragon's Tail." Mei proudly reveals her hidden weapon that for some reason did not show nor hinted that it was there, but now is out like it was meant to be.

"But how? That wasn't attached to your head a moment ago." Kyo is still confused on how this could have happened otherwise the twins would had been prepared for it. "Forget it!" She gave up on the trouble of finding out and zooms in aiming her GN beam gun at Seriyuu Altron.

"Not so fast." Mei unwraps the dragon tail around the neck and throws it at her like a dart towards Throne Zwei.

"I'll cut that thing off!" Knowing that it'll be easier to simply shoot the dragon tail with the GN beam gun, but Kyo is too pissed at Mei and wanted to humiliate her as much as she can, so she decided to cut it down with the GN buster sword. But when she tried to Seriyuu Altron quickly twirled its head as the dragon tail wraps itself around the GN buster sword. "Tch! Not a problem I'll just simply cut through it." Before she could make the attempt Mei made Seriyuu Altron pull on the dragon tail with her hand and at the same time delivers a kick to the gut knocking Throne Zwei away and letting go of the GN buster sword. "Grrr!" Kyo gasps on was about to happen next and quickly screams out. "Kyou-chan, move!"

Gaia have finally started to move again as Kyo quickly tries to aim at Seriyuu Altron, but it was too late as her opponent had already jumped up in the air with the GN buster sword and kicks it really hard sending it straight towards Gaia. Unable to react quickly enough the GN buster sword cuts through the beam rifle and heavily damages the arm. "Kyaaa!" Kyo quickly struggles to get Gaia back on its feet.

Seriyuu Altron lands on the ground right in front of Kyo's Gaia when it stood back up on its feet. Mei quickly inhales her breath and makes Seriyuu Altron punches into Gaia dead center of the chest, then exhales calmly as a small burst of blue flames burned through the other side. After executing her attack Mei casually retracts Seriyuu Altron's fist then turns to the Throne Zwei and slowly walks towards her while Kyou's Gaia has a hole smoking out of the chest then suddenly explodes after Seriyuu Atron stops after a few steps. "Your turn now."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Yay I'm finally able to upload something after a long ass while. Because for one thing my computer broke down so we only hone working one which always being used for more important stuff, also the library computer had a bitching time to fix there computers and with there new software they became retarded so I can't use those anymore. Not only that I had college stuff to do so yeah time consuming, and lastly I have been getting ready to move that has been killing me as well and so on. So fuck I'm too busy with a lot of shit! I'm sorry to but chances are I won't be able to update if I'm able to update anything for awhile so please be patient with me.

Other than that I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter so please leave a review and see you all at another time...If possible.


End file.
